Comme Cendrillon
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Petit OS spécial Halloween sur fond de conte de fée. Avec Frankenstein, une poupée cassée, et une femme en rouge, Happy Halloween everyone !


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je vous ai encore faire une petit blagounette… Bah quoi c'est Halloween après tout ! Enfin bref, voici mon petit OS spécial Halloween même si ce n'est pas le thème principal de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Rendez-vous en bas de chapitre pour me donner votre avis. =)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers Camp Rock (soit 90 pour cent des personnages) appartient à Disney. Le fond de l'histoire appartient à Charles Perrault. Et merci à **chris87** pour m'avoir aidé à fignoler l'idée.

Avant que je n'oublie, je lance un pari sur ma page facebook, rendez-vous après votre lecture ! =)

**Comme Cendrillon**

Le soleil se levait doucement. Ses premiers rayons illuminaient le ciel, éclairant les rues encore désertes. Il entrait doucement à travers les interstices des volets ou des portes, éclairant petit à petit les pièces les maisons. Parmi toutes celles de la banlieue chic de Los Angeles, la plus vaste, construite sur un terrain immense, se trouvait être la demeure de la famille Gray. Une grande bâtisse de couleur crème, avec un perron aménagé en petite terrasse, un jardin à la pelouse nette et paysagée, avec un muret la séparant de ses voisins. Sur le côté, au fond du jardin arrière, une ancienne remise avait été transformée en petite chambre aménagée des plus simple. Un lit**,** une place, une armoire qui tenait sur trois pieds, avait été calé**e** avec des livres, et un simple tabouret en guise de chevet la meublait. Dans le lit, aux draps tâchés, une personne semblait y dormir. Un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage la faisant froncer les sourcils avant de bouger se cachant sous son drap**,** ne laissant que ses cheveux châtain dépasser. Malheureusement, son réveil choisit ce moment pour s'allumer**,** signe qu'elle devait se lever.

« - … que le Président des Etats-Unis a différé son voyage afin de régler ce problème au plus vite. Selon le porte-parole de la Maison Blanche, « il faut à tout prix endiguer ce problème de crise économique avant qu'elle n'affecte l'économie mondiale » Sans transition, reprit l'animateur, voici le coup de cœur de l'édition.

Les premières notes de la musique démarrèrent mais une main sortit de sous le drap et appuya sur le bouton afin de faire taire le présentateur. Soupirant, elle s'étira tout en s'asseyant sur son lit de fortune et observa la pièce d'un regard encore plein de sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux puis quitta son lit chaud pour s'habiller d'un jeans blanc et d'un pull noir. Enfilant ses converses, elle quitta sa chambre et traversa, comme chaque jour, le jardin en courant tout en bâillant. Elle passa par la petite porte de la cuisine et sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, sortit trois bols. Elles remplit de lait les deux à l'effigie d'une éponge jaune en costume marron, puis versa du café chaud dans le troisième avant de commencer les toasts. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes aussi, tout en sortant trois verres, elle sortit deux toasts et en remit deux à chauffer tout en mordant un tout chaud. Le morceau de pain dans la bouche, elle sortit la brick de jus d'orange et remplit les trois verres avant de la remettre au frais. Mettant tout sur un plateau, elle emmena le tout dans la salle à manger et mit la table, avant de revenir s'occuper des autres toasts.

Quand la porte claqua à l'étage, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussi, une fois encore, à préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa belle-famille avant que celle-ci ne sorte de son lit. Elle termina son toast et but un petit verre de jus d'orange, et salua sa belle-mère quand elle passa devant elle. Celle-ci ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard dégoûté, avant de rejoindre la table dressée. Mitchie la regarda. Enveloppée dans un peignoir rose bonbon, **assorti** à ses chaussons, des bigoudis dans les cheveux, et le visage fatigué, elle semblait avoir du mal à se réveiller, au contraire de ses deux fils qui semblaient déjà se chamailler dans leur chambre.

« - Au lieu de rester plantée comme un piquet, va donc aider Glenn et Gaël, dit-elle méchamment en faisant référence à ses jumeaux.

« - Tout de suite.

Sans un mot de plus, elle monta à l'étage pour trouver les deux garçons âgées de six ans se battre pour mettre le même tee-shirt. Seulement en la voyant entrer, ils se calmèrent et se regardèrent une seconde en hochant la tête. La jeune femme déglutit en voyant l'échange et se prépara au pire. Elle les rejoignit et prit le fameux tee-shirt pour chercher son jumeau dans l'armoire des garçons qui étaient de part et d'autre d'elle. Plongée dans son activité, elle n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes et lorsqu'ils crièrent « A l'attaque » en courant le plus vite possible pour lui rentrer dedans, elle s'écarta à la dernière seconde en attrapant une peluche qu'elle glissa entre eux au niveau de leur visage afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal. Ne pouvant freiner, ils se retrouvèrent à se cogner la tête dans l'animal en mousse avant de tomber sur leur derrière et vexés de n'avoir pas réussi à lui faire mal, ils se mirent à pleurer sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Tous les matins, elle avait droit à une scène similaire et elle s'était habituée aux pleurs du matin, comme elle aimait les appeler.

« - Tu vas les calmer ou je dois monter, hurla Bettina depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Chiche que tu bouges pour t'occuper de tes gamins pour une fois, songea-t-elle en serrant les lèvres. » Sans un mot, elle prévient les deux garçons que leur petit-déjeuner était servi et ils dévalèrent l'escalier, soudainement calmés pour rejoindre leur mère. Enfin seule, elle soupira longuement puis leur prit des tenues similaires puisqu'ils refusaient de s'habiller si leur vêtements n'étaient pas identiques.

Ils remontèrent tous les trois quinze minutes plus tard et tandis que leur mère les habillait, la jeune femme descendit nettoyer derrière eux. Comme tous les jours, les bols de lait n'étaient pas finis et la table avait été arrosée, et les toasts émiettés du côté des enfants. Fermant les yeux deux secondes, elle entreprit de nettoyer la table et passa même l'aspirateur si bien que dix minutes plus tard, la pièce était immaculée. Rejoignant la cuisine, elle fit la vaisselle à l'ancienne et eut à peine le temps de ranger le dernier bol et de prendre son sac que son chauffeur arriva.

« - Salut Caitlyn, dit-elle en montant de la vieille Cadillac bleue. Vite démarre avant qu'elle me rappelle !

« - Tu m'étonnes, rit son amie en quittant l'allée. T'as pu finir ta chanson ?

« - Oh que oui ! J'aurais besoin de ton avis de productrice ma chère à ce propos.

« - Je suis tout ouïe.

Elles rirent et mirent au point le rendez-vous tout en rejoignant le lycée dans lequel elles allaient. Seulement en arrivant, elles sourcillèrent. Plusieurs filles se pressaient sur le panneau d'affichage et machinalement elles en firent de même. Grâce à Caitlyn qui joua des coudes comme personne, elles y parvinrent en un rien de temps et virent tout de suite, le nouvel encart.

« Recherche jeunes talents, dans le domaine de la musique !

Que vous soyez chanteurs, danseur, musicien ou producteur, venez tenter votre chance le Vendredi 5 novembre !

Inscription à l'accueil ! »

« - Mitchie, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

« - Si c'est qu'on gêne oui, répondit la jeune concernée en voyant ses camarades tenter de voir l'encart.

« - Mais non pas, ça, grogna Caitlyn en les éloignant de la foule, mais de ta chanson. Imagine, tu chantes, je produis… Qu'en dis-tu ?

La brunette la regarda et lui promit de réfléchir, sérieusement à l'idée puis elles rejoignirent leurs cours. Seulement alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle, elle se fit violemment repoussée par la diva du lycée.

« - Laisse passer la reine, merdeuse !

« La reine des emmerdeuses oui, songea Mitchie sans intervenir. » Elle entra à sa suite et s'installa à sa place sans un mot avant de sortir son cahier de musique. L'ouvrant, elle reprit la chanson qu'elle avait terminée la veille, elle la relut cherchant à l'améliorer seulement elle avait beau la lire et la relire, elle lui semblait parfaite. La seconde sonnerie retentit et elle ferma son cahier pour écouter son cours d'arithmétique.

Elle retrouva son amie Caitlyn devant le gymnase où elles descendirent. Quand elles furent en bas, la brunette s'éclaircit la voix et commença à chanter appréciant l'acoustique de la pièce.

« - _Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale.__(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plait / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

_« - Wow Mitchie, c'était quoi ça, demanda Caitlyn impressionnée._

_« - Euh la chanson dont on a parlé cette semaine, répondit-elle perplexe. Pourquoi y a un problème ?_

_« - Non mais tu plaisantes ? Elle est géniale ! Et l'acoustique est énorme dans le gymnase. Tu vas faire un malheur au concours, c'est sûr !_

_« - Si ma belle-mère accepte de me laisser y aller et nous savons toutes les deux qu'hélas… Ce n'est pas gagner, souffla-t-elle découragée. Allez, on file, on n'a rien à fiche ici !_

_Sur ces mots, les jeunes femmes quittèrent le gymnase, inconscientes d'avoir été écouté. Une silhouette sortit du vestiaire des filles en souriant. « Ainsi donc sa belle-mère n'est pas au courant qu'elle pense à aller au concours, songea-t-elle calculatrice. Voilà qui pourrait m'être utile. » A son tour, elle sortit du vestiaire et quitta le gymnase faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Quand elle arriva dans la cour, un étrange brouhaha régnait et curieuse, elle marcha en de grandes enjambées quand la voix de la directrice retentit dans les haut-parleurs._

_« Mademoiselle Torrès est convoquée chez la directrice. »_

_« - T'as fait quelque chose de mal, demanda Caitlyn perplexe._

_« - Réponse à mon retour. Si tu ne me vois pas à la cafète, réserve-moi une place _

_Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit le bureau directorial à pas vif tout en se demandant la raison de cette convocation. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mal agi avec qui que ce soit. Bien trop rapidement, elle arriva dans le bureau de la secrétaire qui la prévint qu'elle pouvait entrer. Par politesse, ou par habitude elle ne le savait pas trop, elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer._

_« - Vous avez demandé à me voir madame la directrice ?_

_« - Oui, entrez mademoiselle Torrès. Asseyez-vous._

_La jeune femme la remercia et obéit tout en observant les personnes présentes. Il y avait un homme de l'âge de sa belle-mère, supposa-t-elle, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir moulant, un débardeur blanc et un gilet sans manche noir. Il avait ajouté une ceinture aussi noire que son pantalon, et était chaussé de santiags. Veillant à paraître indifférente à ce look qui la faisait beaucoup rire, elle l'observa. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était bel homme pour un quarantenaire. Sa chevelure courte et brune ne contenait aucun cheveu blanc, ses yeux marron semblaient rieurs à en croire les petites rides tout autour et il semblait avoir pris quelques jours de vacances puisqu'elle percevait la trace de ses lunettes de soleil. A côté de lui, assis sur le fauteuil se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge qui semblait s'ennuyer. Elle ne le voyait pas bien mais ses cheveux noirs et son profil lui étaient familiers seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir la directrice reprit la parole._

_« - Bien, mademoiselle Torrès, je vous présente monsieur Gray qui restera dans nos locaux deux semaines. Il vient principalement pour présenter un concours, demanda-t-elle au concerné._

_« - Pour juger un concours, plus précisément._

_« - Oui, excusez-moi. Il est de passage en ville et son agent ici présent a décidé qu'il serait bon qu'il intègre un lycée. Ce qui lui permettra de poursuivre ses études le temps de son passage parmi nous. Je vous charge donc de lui faire découvrir notre lycée et de faire en sorte qu'il s'intègre rapidement. Mademoiselle Torrès est notre meilleure élève et ses professeurs la décrivent tout comme une personne calme, voir un peu effacée, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche en la fixant la faisant ainsi rougir._

_« - Bien faisons comme ça alors. Madame la directrice, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Quant à toi Shane, je te dis à dans deux semaines, le soir du concours._

_« - Ouais Mike à dans quinze jours, dit-il d'un ton jovial en se levant._

_« - Mademoiselle Torrès, je vous laisse lui faire faire le tour de notre lycée. Afin de faciliter les choses, je lui ai donné le même emploi du temps que le vôtre._

_« - Bien, madame la directrice._

_Celle-ci leur donnant congé, ils sortirent du bureau rapidement et le dénommé Mike s'éloigna si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Notant que les couloirs étaient vides, la jeune femme en comprit que les cours avaient repris et soupira. Il lui était impossible d'envoyer un message à son amie afin qu'elle réserve deux places. « Bon il n'y a pas de tables de deux de toute façon, songea-t-elle avant de se souvenir de sa nouvelle mission. »_

_« - Je… Euh…_

_« - Et si on commençait par le début, lui proposa-t-il. Je m'appelle Shane, dit-il en lui tendant la main._

_« - Moi c'est Mitchie, répondit-elle gênée en lui serrant la main… Bienvenue à Hollywood High School._

_« - Je te remercie. Il a l'air plutôt grand non ?_

_« - Il paraît mais en général on ne se perd que deux ou trois fois par an donc… Sauf si comme moi tu confonds ta gauche et ta droite. J'entame ma quatrième année et j'arrive encore à me perdre, avoua-t-elle._

_« - C'est un don à ce niveau ?_

_« - Disons que je m'entraîne en vu d'une épreuve Olympique, rit-elle._

_Il l'imita puis elle entreprit de lui faire visiter les différents bâtiments et bientôt ils ne parlèrent plus que de salle de sciences, d'amphithéâtre et de cours d'anglais. Elle fit quelques commentaires sur les professeurs qui, à part quelques exceptions, étaient très compétents selon ses propres critères. L'heure passa rapidement et se souvenant qu'elle avait un devoir en mathématique lui proposa de rejoindre la salle avec un peu d'avance. Songeant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il la suivit tentant de se souvenirs d'où elle se trouvait seulement arrivé devant la porte ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire et un drôle de silence s'installa entre eux._

_Durant une longue minute, ils ne dirent rien puis en ayant assez, il entreprit de faire la conversation. Après quelques malheureuses tentatives, il trouva enfin un sujet de conversation en l'entendant fredonner._

_« - Tu chantes ? Enfin je veux dire, juste ?_

_« - Oh je n'en sais rien. D'après ma meilleure amie c'est le cas et j'ai du talent mais…_

_« - Mais tu ne t'es jamais entendue ?_

_« - Voilà. Et puis c'est ma meilleure amie, elle ne va pas me dire que je chante comme une casserole alors qu'elle sait que mon rêve c'est de monter sur scène._

_« - En effet, ce serait mal avisé. Tu me laisserais écouter ta voix ? Je pourrais te donner un avis plus objectif, non ?_

_« - Euh non, rougit-elle. Tu comprends, je… Je suis vraiment très fan de toi et ton groupe et je n'ai pas envie qu'une de mes idoles me disent que je devrais changer de rêve._

_« - Je comprends. C'est difficile de se lancer._

_Elle acquiesça simplement au moment où la sonnerie retentit libérant les élèves qui, pressés de rejoindre le dernier cours de la matinée, ne les regardèrent pas. Ils ne virent donc ni les joues rouges qu'elle abordait, ni le regard intrigué qu'il avait._

_« - Bah alors tu étais où, demanda une jeune femme en les rejoignant même si elle l'ignora complètement._

_« - Je… Je faisais découvrir le lycée à un nouvel élève et…_

_« - Oh ma pauvre ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas du genre collant ?_

_« - Je ne sais pas, mais il ne reste que deux semaines… C'est compliqué…_

_« - Ok. Bon je file sinon Médus_e _ va encore me pourrir. A toute !_

_« - C'était qui, demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune femme brune qui venait de passer._

_« - Ce… Ma meilleure amie. Je te la présenterai si elle repasse dans le coin… Remarque si tu veux, tu peux venir manger avec nous ce midi. Le temps de te trouver d'autres camarades, je veux dire._

_« - Volontiers. Je ne serais pas collant, ne t'en fais pas._

_« - Oh c'est rien. Et puis pour deux semaines, ça va, c'est supportable._

_Il rit et entra à sa suite, s'asseyant à côté d'elle quand elle lui confirma qu'elle n'avait aucun voisin. Leur camarades firent de même, personne ne s'étonnant de sa présence jusqu'à ce que le professeur lui demande la raison de sa présence._

_« - Je… Votre directrice accepte que je prenne part aux cours dispensés par cet établissement durant les deux semaines que je passe à Los Angeles, répondit-il tranquillement. Je m'appelle…_

_« - Mon Dieu c'est Shane Gray, crièrent plusieurs filles le faisant se tendre._

_« - On se calme, intervint le professeur ramenant immédiatement le silence. Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes trouvé un siège ? Bien. J'ai prévu un test du chapitre qu'on vient de terminer, je vous le donne, répondez à ce que vous savez, de toute façon, vous ne serez pas noté. Les autres, on fait demi-tour et on fixe son attention sur moi !_

_Shane observa leurs camarades se retrouver et nota le regard furieux qu'une jeune femme blonde leur lança. « Ou plutôt à Mitchie, s'aperçut-il. Je me demande pourquoi ? » Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger, le professeur leur rappela les consignes puis distribua les feuilles. Il prit la sienne et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sujet. « Bah je suis dedans et bien, songea-t-il. »_

_Durant l'heure, qui fut très silencieuse, il répondit aux questions puis observa les élèves qui l'entouraient. Il avait tout de suite comprit la rivalité entre la jeune femme blonde et Mitchie, et supposaient que l'une et l'autre se battaient pour le même garçon. « Le schéma classique à cet âge. » Il repéra rapidement les clowns de service, le cancre et même le groupe de cheerleaders qui semblaient très amies avec la blonde, puis revint sur sa voisine. Trois quarts d'heure étaient passés et elle continuait à noircir sa feuille de calcul, d'explications et de réponses. Elle finit par poser son crayon, se relut et dut être satisfaite puisqu'elle tendit sa feuille au professeur lorsqu'il passa. Il en fit de même avant de croiser les bras se demandant la suite du programme. Sa voisine, quant à elle, semblait l'avoir oublié et sortit un cahier jaune qu'elle ouvrit à une nouvelle page où elle commença à écrire. Se redressant légèrement, il lut par-dessus son épaule._

_ « Ta photo dans ma poche / Usée après être passé dans la machine à laver / Je ne vois plus ton visage / La nourriture que tu avais gardé / Est toujours dans mon réfrigérateur / Attendant que tu viennes la consommer. _»

_Elle ne put en écrire davantage que la cloche retentit les libérant afin qu'ils puisse manger. Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva avant de sursauter en le voyant._

_« - Désolée, je… Habituellement je suis seule et…_

_« - Tu avais oublié que j'étais là._

_« - Voilà. Je te laisse nous guider jusqu'à la cafète. Histoire que tu commences à t'orienter tout seul._

_« - Comme c'est aimable, soupira-t-il en sortant de la salle._

_Elle rit et le suivit en silence ne sachant pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation._

_« - Dis-moi tu écrivais quoi ? Après avoir rendu ta feuille, ajouta-t-il devant son regard perplexe._

_« - Oh euh… Une idée pour une chanson très probablement. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais la garder ou non._

_« - Tu composes aussi la musique ?_

_« - Oui. Je ne veux pas être comme ces artistes formatés qui sont incapables de ressentir ou faire ressentir toute l'émotion de leurs chansons parce qu'ils ont été incapables de les écrire eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si je pleure sur scène parce qu'une de mes chansons sera liée à un souvenir douloureux. Au moins je serais honnête avec mes fans !_

_« - Et qui te dis que t'en auras, intervint la jeune blonde du cours de mathématique. Salut, je m'appelle Tess Tyler. Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter notre lycée, dit-elle pour Shane qui sourcilla en voyant son amie s'effacer._

_« - Je te remercie mais Mitchie s'en est déjà chargée tout à l'heure._

_Sur ces mots, il la dépassa, suivie de la brunette qui n'osa plus parler et les emmena à la cafétéria, ou du moins l'espérait-il puisqu'il se contentait de suivre les élèves qui allaient tous dans la même direction. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le bâtiment rose et la suivit quand elle y entra. Elle fit la queue se servant du dessert, paya sa part puis l'attendit. N'ayant pas prévu de manger dans l'enceinte, il n'avait pas de repas et dut payer ce qu'il prit. Malheureusement il n'avait pas de carte lycéenne et Mitchie sourit avant de lui passer la sienne puis ils rejoignirent une table où ils retrouvèrent la meilleure amie de Mitchie._

_« - Alors c'est quoi… Salut, je te connais ?_

_« - C'est le nouvel élève dont je m'occupe, résuma Mitchie. Shane voici ma meilleure amie Caitlyn Gellar. Caitlyn Shane Gray._

_« - Ravie. Bienvenue à la table des pestiférées._

_« - Merci, dit-il perplexe… Je te dois combien pour le repas, ajouta-t-il pour la brunette qui haussa les épaules._

_« - Cadeau de bienvenue. Mais demain prévois quelque chose parce que le mardi…, grimaça-t-elle._

« - Purée extra-terrestre et poisson au sable, résuma Caitlyn. Tu ne restes que deux semaines ?

« - Ouais. Je préside un concours de jeunes talents musicaux qui a lieu le cinq novembre. Du coup mon agent me renvoie au lycée et vu le cours de math auquel je viens d'assister, j'ai du retard.

« - Oh ça alors, c'est génial. Avec Mitchie on compte se présenter au concours justement. On a répété rapidement tout à l'heure, sa chanson est simplement énorme.

« - Merci, merci, sourit la jeune intéressée avant de tirer la langue.

« - Tu sais Shane, j'ai encore une place à la table de l'élite du lycée, intervint Tess en passant devant leur table.

« - Euh merci mais je suis bien là. Une autre fois ?

« - Quand tu veux.

Elle partit en souriant faisant pouffer les deux filles. Shane les observa perplexe et finit par leur demander ce qu'elle trouvait de drôle. Cette simple question les fit exploser de rire et il attendit sagement qu'elle se calme tout en mangeant distraitement ce qu'il avait pris. Une sorte de viandes en sauce avec des pommes de terre qu'il jugea trop cuite.

« - C'est rien, se reprit Caitlyn. C'est juste qu'elle va venir te voir et te fixer pendant les repas jusqu'à ce que tu ailles manger à sa table.

« - Ah… Et si je préfère votre compagnie ?

« - Tu sentiras son regard à chaque repas, te brûler le dos.

« - Hm… Je peux vivre avec ça, déclara-t-il en reprenant vaillamment une bouchée de son repas avant de grimacer.

« - Tiens mange avec moi si tu veux. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais rien ne peut être pire que la bouffe du lycée, lui proposa Mitchie en lui tendant sa boite à repas.

Il observa les vol au vent et la remerciant, en mangeant un peu avant de terminer le repas qu'il avait acheté. Selon lui, même si c'était mauvais c'était toujours mieux que les personnes qui n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour manger. « Même si ça a un drôle de goût, songea-t-il. Demain je mange ailleurs. » Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'eut pas conscience qu'il était observé par les deux filles qui le fixaient cherchant à savoir si oui ou non il réussirait à aller au bout de son repas.

A la fin de celui-ci, ils quittèrent le réfectoire sous le regard noir de Tess qui se promit de l'éloigner rapidement de Mitchie. S'il sentit son regard, il n'en laissa rien paraître et écouta les deux filles lui parler du lycée, lui donnant des astuces, notamment pour éviter de manger une nouvelle fois, un repas aussi peu ragoûtant.

« - Mais on est obligé de manger ici ? Ou on peu sortir du lycée ?

« - Si t'as une voiture oui, admit Caitlyn. Mais y a que des usines à malbouffe dans le coin donc…

« - Rien ne sera pire que ce que je viens d'ingurgiter pour éviter tout gaspillage inutile.

« - Quel courage, sourit Mitchie.

« - N'est-ce pas ?

Il lui sourit puis une fille l'approcha en souriant. Il songea que c'était une fan qui voulait un autographe seulement quand elle prit la parole il sourcilla.

« - Salut. Je sais que tu es nouveau au lycée, mais je me demandais si tu accepterais qu'on aille ensemble au bal d'Halloween ?

« - Je… Ce n'est pas les garçons qui sont supposés invités ?

« - Non cette année ce sont les filles qui choisissent leur cavalier. Tu es d'accord ?

« - Et bien, je… Je ne sais pas encore si je vais y aller mais je te tiens au courant…

« - Cora Sims.

« - Ok je te tiens au courant Cora. Avant mercredi que tu puisses te retourner le cas échéant.

Elle le remercia et rejoignit son groupe d'amies qui se mit à crier peu après en la traitant de chanceuse.

« - C'est vraiment les filles qui invitent ?

« - Non, si tu veux inviter une fille tu l'invites, répondit Caitlyn amusée. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que t'as déjà quelqu'un en vu.

« - Et si elle demande qui, il répond quoi, demanda Mitchie amusée.

« - Bah que c'est une amie à lui depuis longue date et qu'il doit aller au ciné avec et voilà, le tour est joué, dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

« - Sauf que j'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour à ce bal, intervint-il.

« - Dans ce cas, t'es dans la merde. Invite quelqu'un rapidement histoire d'avoir une histoire béton, répondit la future productrice. Même si tu ne connais que nous deux et encore… Oh et Tess évidemment.

« - Je vais y réfléchir.

Tout en parlant, ils marchèrent jusqu'au casiers et les deux filles prirent leur sac de sport ainsi que leur affaire pour leur prochaine leçon, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin de l'immense cour tout en continuant de discuter. Ils parlèrent du bal bien entendu, Shane voulant savoir avec qui elles comptaient s'y rendre, puis ce qu'elles voudraient faire plus tard, alors que de leurs côtés, elles l'interrogèrent sur la vie qu'il menait. Mitchie semblait boire ses paroles et il sourit en se souvenant qu'elle comptait être chanteuse plus tard. Malheureusement, les cours reprirent rapidement et ils rejoignirent tous les deux, le cours de sciences où il apprit qu'ils étudiaient le système immunitaire en détail. Il prit plusieurs notes puis retrouvèrent Caitlyn devant le gymnase. Le temps qu'elles se changent, il se présenta au professeur qui refusa de le laisser jouer en jeans. « Bon demain je viens avec mon survêt, songea-t-il en s'asseyant dans un coin pour être tranquille. » il vit ses deux camarades entrer en discutant, et les observa agir pour s'apercevoir qu'elles ne semblaient pas jouer de jeu puisqu'elles agissaient exactement pareil quand il n'était pas en leur présence. Du moins le comprit-il en les voyant se tirer la langue ou rire entre elles s'éloignant des autres. « Ouais ok elles sont pestiférées parce qu'elles le veulent, songea-t-il. »

Inconscientes d'être le point de mire de Shane, les deux filles reparlèrent du bal.

« - Si ça se trouve, il attend que tu l'invites !

« - Ouais bien sûr. Il irait mieux avec Tyler… Ok c'est une garce mais faut reconnaître qu'elle a plus de classe que moins en tenue de soirée…

« - C'est une soirée déguisée. Personne ne saura avec qui il ou elle est. Et on sait toutes les deux que Tyler sera soit en diablotine sexy comme l'an dernier, soit en animal.

« - Justement. En quoi je peux me déguiser pour rivaliser avec elle ?

« - Je sais pas mais je vais y réfléchir. Faisons un deal. Si je te trouve un costume qui rappellera définitivement à Tyler que tu vaux largement mieux qu'elle, tu invites Shane !

« - Puisque ce costume n'existe pas, je suis d'accord !

Elles se serrèrent la main puis écoutèrent le professeur faire les équipes. Étrangement, elles furent dans la même et se mirent toutes les deux en défense puis la partie débuta.

Durant l'heure ils permutèrent tous de postes et Mitchie finit par se retrouver attaquante et décida de participer réellement à la partie. Prenant le ballon à un de ses adversaires, elle courut balle au pied quelques secondes et voyant un de ses équipiers, lui lança la balle qu'il réussit à intercepter avec sa poitrine avant de courir pour marquer un but. La balle fut malheureusement interceptée et renvoyée à l'équipe adverse mais elle réussit à la reprendre à Tess, ce qui ne fut guère difficile, et rejoignit les buts pour marquer. Ella, qui venait juste de rejoindre son nouveau poste, écarquilla les yeux en voyant le ballon et s'éloigna de la cage pour ne pas être touchée. Le ballon entra dans la cage sans problème et les camarades de Mitchie la félicitèrent puis tout le monde reprit sa place. Ella fut remplacée rapidement et la partie reprit. A nouveau, la brunette attaqua tentant d'aider son équipe au mieux, laissant les garçons tirer au but.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, le professeur siffla la fin de la partie et l'équipe des deux filles fut la gagnante. Les élèves rejoignirent rapidement les vestiaires, se changeant, ou prenant leur douche. La brunette se changea rapidement sachant qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps. Caitlyn l'imita et elles sortirent du gymnase quand une voix les interpella.

« - Félicitations les filles, sourit Shane en les rejoignant. Sacré but Mitchie.

« - C'est vrai que c'est un exploit de prendre la balle à Tess Tyler et de marquer face à Ella Pador, rit-elle.

Caitlyn soutenant la thèse que ce n'était pas compliqué, il se tut même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire de croire un peu en ses capacités. Il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une journée pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire en elle et il décida qu'il passerait ces deux prochaines semaines à l'aider à booster sa confiance en elle. « Elle en aura besoin si elle veut tenir dans la carrière qu'elle envisage, songea-t-il. » Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et il soupira en s'apercevant que son manager lui avait pris sa voiture. Montant avec les deux filles dans la Cadillac, la future productrice jugeant plus prudent de ne pas le laisser prendre le bus seul, il téléphona à son agent qui lui promit de faire livrer sa voiture avant demain chez lui.

« - Je dépose Mitchie, elle a un truc important à faire. Je te dépose après ok, lui demanda-t-elle quand il eut raccroché.

« - Aucun problème.

Durant le trajet il pesta contre son agent et la brunette lui demanda si le dénommé Mike s'habillait souvent comme ça, le faisant rire. La brunette décrivit à sa meilleure amie la tenue qu'il portait les faisant rire joyeusement. Rire qui s'amplifia quand Shane soupira longuement en avouant qu'hélas il s'habillait comme ça chaque jour. Mitchie, trouvant que ce style ne lui allait pas vraiment, promit de ne faire aucun commentaire en sa présence. Mike était, pour sa part, certain qu'il devait son succès auprès de la gente féminine grâce à ce look particulier.

« - Te voilà chez toi miss. Shane je te dépose où ?

« - Bah… J'habite ici. C'est l'adresse que ma donné ma mère…

« - Tu es le fameux fils qui arrive aujourd'hui, demanda-t-elle en déglutissant.

« - En effet. Mais j'ignorais que tu vivais ici.

« - C'est la maison de mon père. Enfin ta mère a eu vite fait de faire main basse dessus, dit-elle froidement. Cait, à demain et oublie le deal. Ça ne m'intéresse plus !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la voiture, ses deux sacs en main sous le regard perturbé de Shane qui demanda à la jeune femme pourquoi son amie semblait si froide.

« - Je pourrais te répondre mais tu n'y croirais pas. Le mieux c'est que tu entres, que tu caches à ta mère que tu connais Mitchie et que tu les observes vivre !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Repose-moi la question demain. Allez rock star dehors, je dois aller faire le contrôle technique de ma voiture. Les freins merdent depuis ce matin !

« - Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant, soupira-t-il fatigué.

Néanmoins il lui sourit lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et elle lui donna rendez-vous au lycée le lendemain. La seconde suivante, elle démarra et il rentra dans la maison. « Elle est magnifique, songea-t-il. » Depuis le divorce de ses parents, six ans auparavant, il n'avait jamais remis les pieds à Los Angeles, sauf pour les tournées mais refusait d'aller voir sa mère qui avait trompé son père. Seulement celui-ci ayant finalement pardonné à Bettina, Shane avait lui promis à son père d'aller la voir. Il observa l'entrée chaleureuse, l'escalier en fer forgé, la cuisine immaculée… Lentement, il visita la maison sans y trouver Mitchie. A la place, il nota la présence de sa valise dans une des chambres. Celle-ci se trouvait sous le toit mais était décoré avec goût et il songea qu'il pourrait très bien s'habituer à vivre ici. « C'est presque trop beau, décréta-t-il. » Une porte claqua en bas et il descendit voulant voir sa mère, seulement à la place, il ne croisa que Mitchie un sac poubelle plein à la main. Il l'observa sortir le sac puis rentrer pour se mettre aux fourneaux pour faire un quatre-quarts avant de jeter un regard à l'horloge de la cuisine en soupirant. Découpant cinq tranches, elle mordit dans une tout en prenant son sac pour quitter la maison. Le tout sans lui jeter un seul regard. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, se demanda-t-il avant de se souvenir des paroles de Caitlyn. » _Je pourrais te répondre mais tu n'y croirais pas. Le mieux c'est que tu entres, que tu caches à ta mère que tu connais Mitchie et que tu les observes vivre !_ « Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là, se demanda-t-il. » Il ne put s'interroger plus longtemps puisque la porte d'entrée se rouvrit pour laisser sa mère des sacs plein les mains.

« - Mitchie, cria-t-elle.

« - Si tu cherches la brune qui a fait le gâteau, elle est sortie, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« - Shane !

« - Bonjour maman.

« - Tu es venu finalement ? Ton agent a déposé ta valise ce matin mais je n'étais pas certaine que tu accepterais de vivre ici deux semaines… Ta chambre te plait ?

« - Elle est sympa. Et j'ai promis à papa de passer les quinze prochains jours ici, lui rappela-t-il sans faire un pas vers elle.

« - Tes petits frères vont être ravi de te rencontrer.

« - Probablement. Ton nouveau mari est là ?

« - Il est mort il y a deux ans, répondit-elle presque amusée.

« - Très bien. Je remonte dans ma chambre. Préviens-moi quand il sera l'heure de manger. J'ai des devoirs à faire !

« - Mitchie n'aura qu'à t'aider, elle est plutôt douée en cours.

« - Qui ? Ah oui la brune de toute à l'heure, dit-il comme s'il l'avait déjà oublié. Je verrais.

Il remonta et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour envoyer quelques messages à ses deux amis qui ne le retrouveraient que le jour du concours. Chacun étant dans sa famille pour quelques jours de vacances bien méritées. « Où presque songea-t-il en songeant qu'il devait aller au lycée. Nate et Jase ont du bol de prendre des cours à domicile chez leur parents. » La porte d'entrée claqua et des cris d'enfants résonnèrent rapidement dans la grande maison. Perplexe, il descendit, rencontrer ses demi-frères mais sourcilla en les voyant courir autour de Mitchie tirant sur son pull parce qu'ils avaient faim.

« - Deux minutes, je sors le jus d'orange.

« - Mais j'ai faim maintenant, dit le premier.

« - Dépêche-toi ou je dis à maman que tu refuses qu'on mange, répondit son frère.

« - Asseyez-vous et prenez une part de gâteau en attendant.

« - Non moi je veux boire du jus d'orange, décréta un des jumeaux avant de hurler, maman !

« - Hey, intervint-il enfin. Vous n'avez pas fini votre cirque ? Y en a qui ont la migraine !

« - Demande à Mitchie, elle te donnera un médicament.

« - Tenez les garçons, soupira la jeune femme en leur servant deux parts de gâteaux avec un verre de jus d'orange et un yaourt à boire.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle se tourna ouvrit un placard et sortit une boite de cachet qu'elle posa devant Shane sans le regarder. La seconde suivante, elle coupa deux nouvelles tranches de gâteaux qu'elle posa dans une assiette sur un plateau, ajouta une tasse de thé, et une coupe de grain de raisin puis quitta la pièce.

Elle apporta le plateau à Bettina qui était au salon, regardant un épisode des _Sœurs_ _Kardashian_, se régalant des drames qu'elles semblaient vivre. Sans la remercier, elle lui tendit ses derniers achats lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle devait aller les ranger après avoir retiré les étiquettes. Shane qui observait la scène, sourcilla en voyant son amie obéir sans broncher et rangeant la boite de cachet rejoignit sa mère voulant comprendre.

« - Tu as rencontré tes petits frères ?

« - Les deux monstres qui sont à table ? Ouais. Ils ont quel âges ?

« - Ils ont six ans. Glenn, Gaël venez dire bonjour à votre grande frère Shane.

« - Bonjour crièrent-ils du gâteau plein la bouche.

« - Ok et c'est quoi la brune ? Votre cuisinière ?

« - Oh _elle_, dit-elle avec dédain. C'est la fille de mon défunt mari. Je voulais la mettre en pension mais elle est plus utile ici. Elle fait le ménage, les repas… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande-le-lui.

« - En gros, c'est ton esclave ?

« - Non. Je paye ses études en contrepartie.

Il grimaça et se leva sans un mot. Rejoignant l'étage, il chercha sa camarade de cours qu'il localisa dans la plus grande chambre de la maison.

« - Mitchie, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Que veux-tu ? Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à prendre du gâteau. Par contre j'ignore si tu es allergique à quelque chose, je te prierai donc de me faire une liste afin que…

« - Stop, soupira-t-il. Je suis venu te dire que j'étais désolé. Si j'ai bien compris les jumeaux sont tes frères pourtant ils ne te témoignent aucun respect. Je trouve ça inadmissible.

« - Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle tout en continuant sa couture.

Retirant enfin la dernière étiquette, elle rangea les vêtements dans l'immense dressing et le prévint qu'elle serait dans la cuisine s'il avait besoin d'elle. La seconde suivante, elle quitta la pièce afin de commencer le repas.

Shane ne revit pas Mitchie avant dix-neuf heures quand elle servit le repas. Il sourcilla en ne voyant que quatre assiettes sur la table.

« - Il manque un couvert, observa-t-il alors que la jeune femme posait le plat de lasagnes.

« - Ah bon ? Et pour qui, demanda Bettina surprise.

« - Et bien, il y a toi, les jumeaux, Mitchie et moi. Ça fait cinq chez moi, pas quatre !

« - Elle ne mange pas avec nous, dit-elle simplement.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'elle mange dans la cuisine !

« - Oh. Très bien, dit-il sous le regard surpris de la brunette qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

« Il est comme sa mère finalement, songea-t-elle dépitée avant de sourciller en le voyant ranger une assiette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Sous le regard étonné de tout le monde, il retira également les couverts ainsi que le verre puis rejoignit la cuisine où, effectivement, il y avait un couvert de dressé. Il posa son assiette en face et s'installa tranquillement.

« - Shane que fais-tu là-bas, demanda Bettina intriguée.

« - Et bien visiblement c'est la table des ados alors je m'installe.

« - Mais reviens voyons !

« - Non. Je vais manger avec Mitchie.

La brunette haussa les sourcils puis se reprenant, servi les trois personnes déjà attablées avant de rejoindre la cuisine avec le plat pour servir le jeune homme. Les lasagnes sortant du four, commencèrent à la brûler et la jeune femme les posa le temps de souffler sur sa main pourtant protégée d'un gant.

« - Attends laisse, je vais nous servir.

« - Non attends, je…

Elle ne put aller plus loin que Shane lui avait déjà pris le gant et la spatule. Surprise que quelqu'un l'aide sous ce toit, elle le regarda, choquée, prendre le plat, couper deux parts égales et les déposer dans les deux assiettes.

« - Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

« - Je… Merci.

Sans un mot, elle prit place face à lui et mangea en silence comme chaque soir. Shane n'osa pas parler de peur de trahir leur amitié. Il voulait voir ce qu'il se passerait après le repas, afin de savoir comment agir pour aider son amie. Grâce au silence de la cuisine, il n'eut aucun mal à entendre la conversation de la salle à manger et sourcilla en entendant Gaël, ou peut-être était-ce Glenn il n'arrivait pas à les différencier, demander si Shane aussi était à leur service.

« - Non mon poussin. Shane est votre grand frère.

« - Alors pourquoi il mange avec elle ?

« - Je ne sais pas Glenn.

« - Si ça se trouve, il est amoureux, intervint son frère.

« - Il mérite mieux que _ça_, répondit Bettina d'une voix dégoûtée.

A ce moment-là, le jeune homme leva les yeux pour voir les joues de la jeune femme rouge. Il sourit légèrement et continua de manger en écoutant distraitement la conversation qui faisait rage dans la salle à manger.

« - Je… C'est délicieux. Tu les as faites toi-même ?

« - Oui. Ta mère m'a donné la liste de tes allergies et j'ai fait avec, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« - D'accord… En tout cas, c'est délicieux.

Elle sourit puis termina de manger rapidement avant d'aller servir le dessert. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva seule dans la salle à manger à tout ranger. Elle lava la table, passa l'aspirateur puis fit la vaisselle avant de rejoindre les jumeaux qu'elle lava avant de les coucher. Il était à présent vingt-et-une heure et elle soupira en s'apercevant qu'elle pouvait enfin aller faire ses devoirs. Elle descendit rapidement les marches et quitta la maison principale pour rejoindre sa petite chambre aménagée, sans voir que Shane l'observait depuis sa fenêtre. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire dans l'abri de jardin mais ne la revoyant pas sortir, il décida d'aller lui poser la question. Sortant de la maison, il prit le même chemin qu'elle et frappa à la porte.

« - Un instant.

Il ne patienta pas longtemps avant qu'elle vint lui ouvrir. Il sourcilla en la voyant dans un short de coton et un débardeur tout simple, chaussons aux pieds. Sans s'attarder sur elle, il observa la pièce. Il s'était attendu à des râteaux, des brouettes ou de vieilles planches mais certainement pas à une petite chambre désuète avec son armoire cassée et un lit à la stabilité douteuse.

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose, demanda-t-elle gênée qu'il voit là où elle devait dormir.

« - Je… C'est quoi cette pièce ?

Tout en parlant, il entra et machinalement elle ferma la porte dansant sur un pied. Elle l'observa regarder les meubles en fronçant les sourcils et il soupira.

« - Je ne peux pas rester sinon Bettina va s'inquiéter ou se douter de quelque chose mais il faut que l'on parle toi et moi. Ne prends rien pour déjeuner demain, je m'en occupe d'accord ? Et préviens Caitlyn aussi. Elle semble au courant de… Pas mal de chose.

« - C'est ma meilleure amie, elle connaît cet aspect de ma vie !

« - Parfait. On en parle demain. Et si ma mère te demande, je suis venu te demander de me réveiller à six heures.

« - C'est à l'heure où je me lève, je m'en souviendrais.

« - Ok. A demain… Mitchie, reprit-il la main sur la porte.

« - Oui ?

« - Dors bien.

Il lui sourit doucement et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Lorsqu'il sortit elle s'adossa contre la porte et chercha à se calmer. Depuis la mort de son père, et hormis Caitlyn, il était le seul à lui parler avec gentillesse et à vouloir l'aider. « Et c'est très agréable, songea-t-elle. » Se reprenant, elle retourna sur son lit et continua ses devoirs.

Elle ne s'endormit qu'à minuit et lorsque son réveil sonna six heures plus tard, elle grimaça. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et s'habilla d'un jeans bleu et mit une tunique rouge. Elle enfila ses converses sans vraiment prendre le temps de les nouer, prit son sac de cours, son manteau ainsi qu'un béret et rejoignit en courant la maison pour voir Shane descendre en tenue de sport.

« - Bonjour Mitchie.

« - Je… Bonjour… Tu veux manger quelque chose ou…

« - Je vais aller courir un peu avant. Une heure de sport par jour, ce n'est pas suffisant si tu veux mon avis. Tu veux venir ?

« - J'aimerai, admit-elle, mais j'ai à peine le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ta mère se lève dans vingt minutes et après je dois m'occuper de nos demi-frères donc… Je vais devoir refuser.

« - Ce n'est que partie remise, promit-il avant de quitter la maison.

Elle sourit et se reprenant mit les toasts à chauffer puis mit la table. Voulant gagner quelques minutes, elle fit des toasts à la poêle si bien que lorsque Bettina apparut dans la cuisine, tout était prêt et la jeune femme terminait de déjeuner en compagnie de Shane. Tous les deux étaient debout contre un meuble. Il buvait un chocolat chaud alors qu'elle terminait un toast.

« - Bonjour Shane.

« - Bonjour mais Mitchie aussi est là, signala-t-il simplement.

Au même moment les jumeaux se chamaillèrent et la brunette quitta la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Elle pensait ainsi échapper à Shane et à ce qu'il faisait naître en elle, seulement en entendant les cris redoubler, il monta l'aider sous prétexte de vouloir apprendre à connaître ses deux petits frères.

« - Ola tu oublies ça si tu veux atteindre l'âge de sept ans, dit-il en retirant le pistolet à eau que Gaël pointait dans le dos de Mitchie qui se retourna en l'entendant. Besoin d'aide ?

« - Non je gère, sourit-elle. Allez les garçons, votre petit-déjeuner vous attend en bas.

« - Je veux des céréales, commença Glenn.

« - Il n'y en a plus. Je vais faire les courses tout à l'heure, je t'achèterais des céréales. Tu me diras lesquelles tu veux, ok, dit-elle avec douceur.

« - Non. Je veux des céréales maintenant, persista-t-il en tapant du pied.

« - Hey, s'énerva Shane. Pour le moment il n'y a plus de céréales alors tu descends en bas manger tes toasts ou tu pars à l'école l'estomac vide. T'as dix secondes pour te décider, dit-il d'une voix dure.

C'était la première fois qu'un « grand » lui parlait ainsi et Glenn le fixa apeuré avant de descendre en voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Gaël le suivit peu après et Mitchie soupira de soulagement. Il sourit et la rejoignit avant de lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire.

« - Juste les habiller. Enfin préparer leurs vêtements, c'est votre mère qui s'occupe de les habiller. Je dois trouver des tenues identiques. Même polo, même pantalon, même slip sinon ils refusent de s'habiller.

Il sourcilla mais se tut et l'aida à trouver les mêmes vêtements. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle descendit tout nettoyer alors qu'il montait se préparer pour le lycée. Entendant le bruit d'un klaxon, il descendit et sourit en voyant sa voiture arriver.

« - Enfin, grommela-t-il.

L'homme lui tendit son trousseau de clé et satisfait, Shane rentra terminer de se préparer. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en voyant la brunette faire la vaisselle en dodelinant de la tête au rythme d'une musique qu'elle était la seule à entendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, il descendit pour voir Mitchie devant la maison avec Caitlyn. Il sourit en voyant le béret qu'elle portait et secoua la tête.

« - Salut Caitlyn. Un problème ? Elle est où ta voiture ?

« - Au garage, grimaça-t-elle. On est bonnes pour prendre le bus. Mon mécano n'a pas les freins dont j'ai besoin.

« - Allez je vous emmène, j'ai récupéré mon moyen de transport, dit-il en désignant la F errari California Spider noire cabriolet q ui était garée sur leur droite.

« - C'est à toi ce bolide, s'étonna la future productrice.

« - Tu me prends pour qui, demanda-t-il un brin hautain. Je suis Shane Gray quand même ! Allez montez, aujourd'hui je suis à votre service.

« - Compte sur moi pour en profiter, s'amusa Caitlyn en montant à l'arrière.

« - Attention j'ai des limites, précisa-t-il en ouvrant la porte à Mitchie.

La brunette le remercia en souriant tout en montant puis écouta les deux se chamaillant gentiment. Il demanda à la brunette qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille si sa soirée avait été bonne tout en observant son amie qui semblait fatiguée.

« - Au fait le service chauffeur il s'occupe aussi du service traiteur ? Parce que Mitchie m'a dit de rien prendre alors… T'as prévu quoi ?

« - Tu verras. Mais non le service chauffeur ne s'occupe pas du service traiteur. En fait il n'y a pas de lien entre eux, ni de connexion.

Elles rirent légèrement puis arrivèrent au lycée où leur entrée fit sensation. Plusieurs lycéens se retournèrent sur le passage de la voiture et certains garçons vinrent carrément tourner autour ne laissant pas les passagers en sortir.

« - Bon on se voit dans deux heures, sourit Caitlyn. Je dois voir Greer pour mon dossier d'histoire.

« - Ok bonne chance, répondit Shane avant de passer son bras sur l'épaule de Mitchie. Quant à nous, on doit parler.

« - Il n'y a rien à dire Shane.

« - Si, je pense qu'on doit en parler au contraire. Allez viens on va se trouver un petit coin tranquille.

« - Dans un lycée de mille deux cent cinquante huit personnes ? T'as soit beaucoup d'espoir soit t'es un très grand naïf.

« - Je suis un grand rêveur, sache-le… Mais t'as raison, ce n'est pas ici qu'on pourra parler. Mais on doit en parler et tu le sais !

« - Peut-être, admit-elle sans s'éloigner de lui. Mais si on parlait de toi ?

« - Quoi moi ?

« - Pourquoi tu es là ? Je veux dire, le concours est le cinq novembre, et tu viens à LA le vingt-cinq octobre… T'es un peu en avance, non ?

« - Ouais un peu mais on revient d'une tournée fatigante et d'une promo éreintante… Ou peut-être l'inverse, rit-il. Et on avait besoin de faire un break. Nate est dans sa famille, Jason a décidé de passer les deux semaines de congé avec les siens, du coup j'ai décidé de faire pareil. Certes, j'aurais pu aller chez mon père mais il travaille avec nous sur la tournée. C'est le chef de la sécurité, précisa-t-il. Du coup j'ai pensé à partir en vacances mais mon paternel m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas vu ma mère depuis leur divorce du coup… J'ai pris l'avion direction LA.

« - Je vois. Tu es là uniquement pour faire plaisir à ton père en fait ?

« - Pour qu'il ne me demande plus de venir la voir, en fait. Je la déteste, elle a fait souffrir mon père et moi pour une histoire de fesses et je n'ai pas envie de lui pardonner. Elle me dégoûte et je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne dans ma vie. Parce que ça aura une incidence, même indirect sur mon père donc…

« - Donc tu es venu pour lui faire plaisir et tu vas tout faire pour que les deux prochaines semaines soit un enfer pour elle ? Histoire qu'elle ne te demande plus de revenir la voir.

« - T'as tout comprit, rit-il.

« - Je vois…

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna de lui à pas vif et il la rejoignit perplexe. Il dut courir pour la rattraper la retint par le poignet.

« - Attends, pourquoi t'es partie si vite ?

« - Pour rien, dit-elle méchamment. Excuse-moi je dois aller déposer des affaires dans mon casier.

Elle partit presque en courant mettant le plus de distance entre eux et il la fixa perplexe seulement avant qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre, une main manucurée se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna et retint un soupir de déception en faisant face à la fameuse Tess Tyler.

« - Bonjour Shane. Tu manges avec moi ce midi ?

« - Salut Tess. Désolé, je suis pris ce midi.

« - Oh tu ne peux pas décaler ? Juste pour moi ?

« - Je voudrais bien, mentit-il, mais tu sais ce que c'est la famille. On ne peut pas y couper. Une autre fois, d'accord ? Salut.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et voulut rejoindre Mitchie seulement il se souvint qu'ils avaient cours ensemble et rejoignit la salle en demandant à plusieurs reprises, son chemin. Il arriva finalement mais n'osa pas entrer ne sachant pas où son amie s'asseyait. Il se présenta au professeur lui expliqua sa situation particulière et aperçut la jeune femme entrer dans la salle. Aussi lorsque le professeur lui promit de ne pas lui demander de se présenter, et lui proposa de prendre une place. Le remerciant, il rejoignit le fond de la salle et s'installa derrière Mitchie qui fit mine de ne pas le voir.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me bats à froid ?

« - Non.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Très bien, souffla-t-elle énervée en se tournant. Tu as ta vie et il ne m'appartient pas de la connaître ou de la juger mais dans ton petit plan parfait, tu as oublié un point que je qualifierais de crucial. Moi, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Depuis hier soir, je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu es venu manger avec moi dans la cuisine, pourquoi tu rappelles sans arrêt que je suis là et que ta mère me doit le respect et je viens d'en connaître la raison. Tu te sers de moi pour énerver Bettina. Et je ne l'accepte pas !

« - Mais non, je…

« - J'ai pas fini, l'interrompit-elle brusquement. Tu ne la connais plus. Tu n'imagines pas ce dont elle est capable, moi oui. Tu t'imagines que tu peux tout faire parce que dans deux semaines, tu t'en vas. Mais pas moi. Je serais encore là après. Et chacune de tes remarques, elle me les fera payer au centuple. Mon avenir dépend uniquement de mon comportement. Je suis mineure et si elle le décide elle peut me mettre à la rue de la maison de ma famille le jour de mes dix-huit ans. C'est pour ça que j'accepte toutes ses remarques, et c'est pour la même raison que je joue les faire-valoir, que je supporte ses réflexions et autres. Pour ne pas me retrouver dehors sans rien. Elle a tous les souvenirs de ma famille, elle peut décider de tout disperser dans le monde entier si elle le désire ou pire et je refuse de perdre tout ce qui peut me rappeler mon père puisque je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ma mère. C'est pour cette raison qu'à partir de maintenant quand on rentre chez ta mère, tu oublies instantanément tout de moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me traiter comme une esclave, du moment que tu m'oublies, ça me convient.

« - Tu as fini, demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle hocha la tête seulement au moment où il voulut parler, la sonnerie retentit et elle se retourna pour écouter le cours. Il ne put donc pas donner son avis sur la situation et patienta les cinquante minutes qui les séparaient au prochain interclasse où il pourrait, peut-être, répondre à son discours. En attendant, il nota les idées générales afin de ne pas perdre de temps à réfléchir.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, il rangea ses affaires rapidement et dès qu'elle eut fait de même il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dehors fermement. Il ne lui faisait aucun mal, simplement, il avait besoin de lui parler et il ne voulait pas risquer de devoir attendre encore une heure avant. Aussi dès qu'ils furent en dehors de la salle il se rapprocha d'elle afin de parler à son oreille, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir une hypothétique intimité.

« - Écoute je comprends ce que tu m'as dis et à partir de maintenant je vais mieux me comporter avec ma mère mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te traiter comme elle le fait ou pour t'ignorer, c'est exclu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis ni comment tu le ressens parce que j'ai la chance d'avoir encore mes deux parents, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je refuse de laisser faire les choses. Mais avant d'agir ouvertement, je vais faire quelques recherches. Pour m'assurer que ce que je compte faire ne peut te nuire en aucune façon, d'accord ?

« - Promets-le, dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans le couloir pour le fixer intensément.

« - Je te le promets Mitchie. En aucun cas, je ne veux dégrader la situation et je ferais mon possible pour l'améliorer.

« - Très bien… Allons en espagnol sinon Méduse va mal le prendre.

« - Méduse c'est votre prof d'espagnol ? Pourquoi ?

« - Euh l'an dernier, elle s'est déguisée en Méduse pour faire son cours toute la journée du trente et un.

Il sourcilla mais ne fit aucun commentaire et ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle de classe. Ils firent une entrée remarquée et tandis qu'elle partait s'installer, il alla voir le professeur afin de se présenter.

Quand le dernier cours de la matinée se termina, ils sortirent de la salle de mathématique et rejoignirent le parking où ils retrouvèrent Caitlyn appuyée contre la voiture. Il les fit monter puis roula jusqu'à une brasserie agréable où ils déjeunèrent loin de leur camarade.

« - Alors t'as la réponse à ta question, demanda la future productrice, ou je dois fournir des sous-titres ?

« - Non, j'ai vu hier pourquoi Mitchie me battait à froid. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à inverser la tendance mais j'ai deux-trois coups de fils à passer avant pour m'assurer que mon idée est viable.

« - Inverser la tendance ? Genre, faire que ta mère fasse le ménage et tout, rit-elle. T'as beaucoup d'espoir.

« - Et bien dans ce cas, elle mourra de faim, ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure… J'entretiens une relation conflictuelle avec ma mère depuis six ans, résuma-t-il devant le regard de son amie.

« - Et vos petits frères, t'en fais quoi ?

« - J'en sais rien… Elle apprendra sûrement à faire le repas, ne serait-ce que pour eux.

Durant leur conversation, Mitchie resta muette les écoutant sans les entendre. Elle avait entendu ce que Shane dit au début et à présent elle était en train d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si elle n'était plus obligée de faire le ménage et les repas pour quatre. Elle rêva aux grasses matinée qu'elle ferait, au bonheur d'avoir une vraie chambre, de jouer de la guitare quand elle pourrait, de sortir si elle en avait envie, de traîner dans les rues sans avoir à courir pour aller chercher les jumeaux. Perdue dans des songes qui la faisait soupirer d'envie, elle ne vit ni le regard amusé de Shane, ni celui pétillant de sa meilleure amie qui claqua des doigts la faisant revenir au présent.

« - J'ai trouvé ton déguisement au fait. Si t'es, à nouveau, intéressée par notre deal, bien sûr !

« - Tu sais quoi ? Finalement j'ai rechangé d'avis. Je vais ressembler à quoi ? Draculette, une sorcière ?

« - Plutôt à une sirène !

« - Euh le thème du bal c'est l'horreur tu te souviens ? Alors à moins que ce soit les sirènes de Percy Jackson ou de Harry Potter, je crois que je faire du hors sujet !

« - C'est le but ma chérie. Comme l'autre blondasse va en bouffer son dentier.

Mitchie la regarda amusée puis réfléchit avant d'admettre que c'était une idée séduisante. Cependant à présent, un autre problème se posait. Selon leur accord, elle devait demander à Shane de l'accompagner et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le piéger en lui demandant maintenant ni de se faire jeter comme Cora la veille. « Remarque si je lui demande tout de suite, Cait verra que j'ai honoré mon pari et s'il me dit non, je pourrais toujours me cacher derrière le fait que ce n'est pas mon idée. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question seulement son portable sonna et il décrocha en s'éloignant des filles auprès de qui, il s'excusa. Néanmoins elles entendirent une partie de la conversation qui les fit sourire.

« - Ouais ? _…_ Ashley je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler. _…_ Et alors ? Quand bien même je déciderais de m'installer définitivement à Los Angeles, je refuse qu'on se remette ensemble ! _…_ Parce que tu t'es servie de moi pour tenter de percer dans le cinéma, voilà pourquoi, lui rappela-t-il méchamment. _…_ Je m'en fous, je déteste qu'on m'utilise et il est hors de question que je fasse une exception pour toi. Encore tu serais douée peut-être que je te pardonnerai mais t'es même pas douée pour jouer la comédie _…_ J'espère bien que c'est méchant ce que je te dis ! Parce que je le pense. Il faut que tu t'y fasses. Tu n'es douée que pour une chose, c'est tromper les gens. _…_ Non, rougit-il en fixant Mitchie plus qu'inquiet.

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe. Elle n'entendait pas ce que répondait la dénommé Ashley pourtant il semblait croire que si. « Bizarre, songea-t-elle. De quoi a-t-il peur ? Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse, demanda sa conscience. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je suis simplement curieuse, se défendit-elle. » Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions, par le jeune homme qui reprit la parole gêné.

« - Non mais dans ce domaine, tu n'es pas douée, mentit-il en se souvenant des nuits torrides qu'ils avaient passés. _…_ Désolée mais ma nouvelle copine l'est plus que toi ! _…_ Et puis quoi encore ! On n'est pas marié toi et moi. On n'est même plus ensemble. Oubliez-moi c'est clair ? Adieu !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, mit le numéro en liste noire puis revint s'asseoir pour terminer son repas, encore perturbé par cet appel. Le voyant Mitchie se promit de lui demander plus tard, pour le bal, mais assura à son amie, d'un hochement de tête, qu'elle lui poserait la question. Le reste du repas leur parut bizarre à tous les trois mais aucun ne fit de commentaires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la voiture où Caitlyn soupira.

« - Bon ok, ton ex Ashley t'a proposé un plan à trois ou quoi ? Pour que tu sois si mal à l'aise ?

« - On peut voir ça comme ça… Enfin disons que c'est son genre ! Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Pour savoir pourquoi tu lui as menti en disant que tu n'étais célibataire… Quoi je suis fan de votre musique, Mitchie me l'a fait découvrir et bien que j'ai un petit faible pour ton copain Nate, j'avoue que je me tiens au courant des rumeurs.

« - Ok… Que ça reste entre toi et moi, non je n'ai personne pour le moment. Mais je ne me considère pas comme célibataire.

« - Pourquoi, demanda Mitchie intriguée.

« - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

« - Oh ça ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin je me joins à votre conversation histoire de parler aussi disons. Et j'avoue que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne te considère pas comme célibataire, si tu l'es. Ce n'est pas logique !

« - Personne ne l'est, tu sais ?

« - En effet mais uniquement quand on parle d'amour hors là, ce n'est pas le cas… Ou alors j'ai pas tout suivi !

« - Rassure-toi Mitchie, t'as suivi, rit Caitlyn. Il essaie juste de noyer le poisson !

« - Noyer un poisson ? Quel drôle d'idée, ça vit dans l'eau, je te rappelle, c'est impossible !

« - Si, répondit-elle. Mon père est pisciculteur, je peux t'assurer que c'est possible de noyer un poisson. Il faut juste le tenir hors de l'eau, de manière à ce que ses poumons se remplissent d'air… C'est barbare je te l'accorde mais c'est faisable ! Et la question n'est pas là.

« - C'est vrai, admit-il en se garant sur le parking du lycée avant de se tourner vers sa passagère, et pour répondre à ta question, je ne me considère pas comme célibataire parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait m'intéresser. Il faut juste que j'arrive à mieux la connaître. Même si ce que je sais d'elle me plait déjà.

Elle hocha machinalement la tête puis ils sortirent de la voiture pour se balader dans la cour en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Les deux filles tentèrent de savoir ce que l'ex de Shane lui avait dit au téléphone mais il resta muet avant de leur demander si elles avaient quelqu'un.

« - En théorie oui pour moi, répondit la future productrice. Disons que je plais à un gars du coup si je trouve pas mieux… J'irais au bal avec lui à défaut de mieux.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse de ce genre, reconnut-il avant de se tourner vers Mitchie. Et toi tu as un copain ?

« - Avec la vie que je mène, demanda-t-elle surprise. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'intéresse plus à cet aspect de la vie. De toute façon, avec ta mère, je ne pourrais jamais le voir donc la question est réglée.

« - Que tu crois parce qu'au vu des regards que certains te lancent, t'as ta petite cour d'admirateur.

Elle hocha la tête sans chercher à connaître les prénoms ou les visages et Caitlyn reprit son harcèlement.

« - Pourquoi tu veux savoir au juste, demanda-t-il. Mon ex te plait ?

« - Non. Et toi non plus, je te l'ai dit moi, c'est Nate mon chouchou. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui aimerait beaucoup savoir si elle a ses chances.

« - Si c'est de Tess dont tu parles, c'est non, elle n'a aucune chance. Je préfère les brunes aux blondes.

« - Oh comme Mitchie. C'est une sacrée coïncidence !

Les deux se mirent à rougir, plus ou moins violemment, et la sonnerie retentit. « Enfin songea Shane en suivant la brunette qui refusait de parler. » Ils s'installèrent en sciences et elle souffla.

« - Désolée Cait peut se montrer lourde quand y a un pari au bout.

« - Un pari ?

« - Je t'explique tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête et le cours commençant, il s'y intéressa avant de sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Veillant à être discret il regarda qui appelait et sourcilla en voyant que l'appel émanait de Mike. Se promettant de l'appeler plus tard, il se concentra sur ce que racontai leur professeur, puis tout en rejoignant le gymnase écouta le message qu'il lui avait laissé. Celui-ci s'inquiétait à propos d'un message qu'Ashley venait de lui envoyer. Il soupira et tout en entrant dans le vestiaire tapa un sms rapide. « Non j'ai personne. Elle ne m'intéresse plus, Pas même pour un plan cul. Tu peux lui transmettre le message ou en faire une déclaration officielle. » Il l'envoya, éteignit son portable.

De son côté, Mitchie écouta son amie se moquer de ses joues rouges, sans préciser quelle en avait été la cause puisque Tess semblait aux aguets et la brunette grogna avant de lui rappeler le deal. En aucun cas, ils ne devaient sortir ensemble. C'était juste pour une soirée. Caitlyn soupira, traitant son amie de rabat-joie puis elles sortirent du vestiaire. Machinalement elles rejoignirent Shane qui les écouta se chamailler comme deux enfants.

« - Mais vous êtes toujours comme ça, demanda-t-il.

« - Oh ouais, intervint une jeune homme en passant près d'eux.

« - La ferme Sander, rit Caitlyn. On n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… On est pire !

« - Tu es pire, nuança Mitchie amusée.

« - Oui tu es mon garde-fou ma chérie, je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, décréta-t-elle en embrassant sa meilleure amie sur la bouche.

« - T'es dégoûtante, grogna-t-elle. Heureusement que j'ai déjà eu mon first kiss sinon, ça serait traumatisant !

Ils rirent tous de ses mimiques puis Sander rejoignit sa bande de potes laissant les filles avec Shane qui se demandait toujours quel était le pari qu'elles avaient fait. Malheureusement avant qu'il ne puisse en reparler, le professeur fit les équipes et il rit en entendant qu'il jouait contre elles. Loin de savoir qu'il adorait ce sport, elles lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour le match puis celui-ci débuta.

Elles comprirent vite qu'il était doué quand il perça leur défense en quelques minutes pour marquer. Loin d'être défaitiste, elles décidèrent de ne plus le laisser passer manque de chance, il était bien meilleur qu'elles et passa sans effort, s'amusant de les voir pester contre lui. Les postes furent permutés et Mitchie se retrouva en attaque, face à lui.

« - Tu vas réussir à me prendre le ballon ?

« - Je peux essayer ou te freiner en tout cas, dit-elle sûr d'elle.

« - Ok, si tu réussis à me le prendre, tu peux me poser n'importe quelle question, dit-il doucement.

Voyant là, une opportunité, elle hocha la tête et lui retourna la faveur puis le math reprit. Elle réussit, sans trop savoir comment, comme à l'empêcher de passer et il lança le ballon à un de ses coéquipiers qui fut intercepté en quelques secondes. Trois minutes plus tard, l'équipe des filles marqua son premier but. Le ballon fut remis en jeu et Shane l'eut vite au pied. Il sourit en voyant Mitchie face à lui et juste pour savoir quelle question elle voulait lui poser, la laissant lui prendre maladroitement le ballon mais le regretta quand elle marqua un but. « Ok là c'est la guerre, songea-t-il amusé. » Il voulut se mettre à jouer réellement mais en voyant son regard fier, il renonça. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de l'avoir battu qu'il renonça à jouer à son niveau.

La fin de l'heure arriva trop vite et ce fut l'équipe de Shane qui gagna, ce qui n'étonna personne, quand il avoua avoir fait parti d'un club plus jeune. Ils allèrent tous se changer puis il retrouva les deux filles marchant tranquillement jusqu'au parking. « Comment font-elles pour être si rapide, se demanda-t-il. » Secouant la tête, il les écouta parler d'un évènement antérieur à son arrivée, puisqu'elles parlaient du père de Mitchie.

« - Mais je sais pas si je pourrait aller fleurir sa tombe cette année. Avec Bettina qui veille au grain sur mes sous…

« - T'inquiète on trouvera un moyen. Au pire on ira voler un bouquet de fleur dans un autre cimetière, proposa Caitlyn.

« - T'es dingue. C'est irrespectueux et illégal !

Elles rirent puis Shane ouvrant les portes, elles montèrent dans la voiture. Bien qu'elle descende la première, puisqu'il la prévint qu'il la ramenait, la future productrice monta à l'arrière s'amusant à les observer agir. A plusieurs reprises, elle nota qu'il amorça un geste pour mettre sa main sur celle que Mitchie avait posé sur son siège mais se rétracta la faisant soupirer. « Ouais bah vivement le bal que je les enferme quelque part, se dit-elle en voyant leur chauffeur jeter un bref mais intense regarda à sa passagère. »

Elle arriva sans encombre chez elle, grâce à Mitchie qui avait indiqué le chemin et les salua avant de sauter hors de la voiture.

Restés seuls, il redémarra, prenant la direction de chez sa mère tout en cherchant un sujet de conversation avec la brunette quand il se souvint d'un détail.

« - Alors c'est quoi ce pari ?

« - Oh c'est idiot. En fait hier Cait m'a fait promettre que si elle me trouvait un déguisement pour Halloween, je devrais te demander de venir avec moi au bal. Et maintenant elle attend que j'agisse.

« - D'accord… Et tu comptes me le demander prochainement ?

« - Non. J'ai pas envie de me faire jeter comme Cora. Ok t'as été gentil mais le message était clair. Tu n'es pas intéressé par elle.

« - En effet, admit-il avant de rebondir sur son autre phrase, sauf que toi je ne te jetterais pas.

« - Attends si je te demandais de m'accompagner tu dirais oui ? Alors que tu peux y aller avec quasiment tout le lycée ? Tiens, tourne à gauche avec le feu.

« - Et bien étant donné que tout ton lycée ne voudrait y aller qu'avec la pop star et que tu ne me traites pas comme tel, oui… Et je préfère aller au bal avec une fille avec qui je peux parler. Donc oui. Quand tu me demanderas de t'accompagner au bal, je te dirais oui.

Sous le choc, elle le fixa cherchant à savoir s'il rigolait ou pas mais il resta sérieux lui jetant un regard avant de lui rappeler qu'elle était son gps. Se raclant la gorge, elle lui indiqua où tourner et ils arrivèrent devant l'immense maison. Il coupa le moteur et la fixa.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle gênée.

« - Tu comptes me poser la question maintenant ou je te fais perdre ton pari en t'invitant le premier.

« - Ah non, les gages de Cait sont trop dangereux. La dernière fois je n'ai pas rempli ma part du marché, j'ai dû embrasser son frère.

« - J'aurais aimé être… Là, se reprit-il.

« - Mouais, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Euh… Oh c'est bizarre, ça fait pas spontané ni rien, soupira-t-elle mal à l'aise en le fixant. Je fais ça comment ? Je n'ai jamais invité personne à un bal.

« - Commence par en parler avec la personne, histoire de savoir si il a déjà quelqu'un puis demande-lui s'il serait d'accord pour être ton cavalier, lui conseilla-t-il avec sérieux.

« - Ok. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas de cavalière !

« - Raison de plus pour tenter ta chance, rit-il.

« - Oh ça va ne te moque pas, c'est une première pour moi.

« - Ok restons sérieux. Je t'écoute. Tu voulais me poser une question ?

« - Euh ouais, fit-elle embarrassée. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard et tout mais, tu as une cavalière pour le bal de vendredi ?

« - Non. J'ai eu deux trois propositions mais rien d'intéressant.

Elle rit à sa réponse puis se reprit alors qu'il souriait.

« - Ah ok et… Tu serais d'accord pour y aller avec moi ? Pas forcément en tant que couple, on peut y aller en toute amitié et…

« - Stop, souffla-t-il. Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça Mitchie, tu perds toute crédibilité !

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui. Pourquoi tu précises que je ne suis pas obligé de te considérer comme une fille dont je pourrais tomber amoureux ? Recommence ta demande mais coupe cette partie.

« - Ok… Bon, souffla-t-elle pour se reprendre. Je… Tu serais d'accord pour aller au bal avec moi ?

« - Volontiers. J'attends ton invitation depuis des semaines.

Elle le fixa et voyant qu'il se moquait à nouveau d'elle, elle soupira lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal puis lui proposa de rentrer la faisant soupirer.

« - Je dois aller faire des courses. Rentre sans moi.

« - Tu y vas à pied ? Bon aller je t'accompagne, décréta-t-il quand elle hocha la tête. Comme ça, tu ne porteras pas des sacs trop lourd pour toi et avec un peu de chance, tu me poseras la question que je t'ai autorisé tout à l'heure.

Elle le remercia de l'emmener et s'attacha alors qu'il démarrait mais refusa d'utiliser sa question tout de suite. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait demander mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour la lui poser.

Suite à leur retour de courses, ils rangèrent les courses puis tandis qu'il montait dans sa chambre, deux minutes avant que Bettina ne rentre, elle commença à préparer le goûter avant d'aller chercher ses demi-frères à l'école.

Rapidement une nouvelle routine s'installa entre eux. Ils se levaient à la même heure et elle préparait le petit-déjeuner alors qu'il allait courir. Ils mangeaient ensemble puis elle allait aider ses frères avant de partir au lycée où ils discutaient comme s'il ignorait ce qu'elle vivait. A la fin des cours, ils raccompagnaient Caitlyn qui n'était pas pressée de récupérer sa voiture, préférant rouler en Ferrari. A leur retour chez Bettina, ils discutaient ensemble, il l'aidait même à faire le goûter puis montait dans sa chambre où il passait le reste de la journée, ne descendant que pour manger avec sa mère et ses deux frères, se retenant d'inviter Mitchie à manger avec eux, puis il remontait s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant la jeune femme reprendre sa routine habituelle.

Le jour d'halloween arriva rapidement et Caitlyn confia son déguisement à la brunette qui l'enfila avant d'aller faire la tournée des maisons avec Glenn et Gaël alors que Shane l'attendait chez eux en se déguisant. Il avait choisi d'être Frankenstein et il devait se peindre le visage et faire les cicatrices. Alors qu'il terminait enfin, on frappa à sa chambre. Il ouvrit pour voir Mitchie déçue et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Les jumeaux m'ont… Fait tombée dans une flaque de boue, mon costume est ruiné.

A ce moment-là seulement il s'aperçut qu'elle portait un jeans et une chemise trop large. Soupirant il chercha un moyen de la faire venir puis ne trouvant rien décréta qu'il n'irait pas non plus.

« - T'es fou ? T'as promis au comité de chanter une chanson, tu te souviens ? Tu dois y aller ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je couche les petits puis je m'installe devant un bon vieux film d'horreur. Tu me raconteras demain !

« - Non attends-moi pour le film. Je fais une apparition, je chante et je reviens. Comme ça tout le monde sera content. Ils auront leur chanson et nous on passe les trois-quarts de la soirée ensemble !

« Comme tu veux.

Il sourit, embrassa sa joue avec tendresse avant d'essuyer le vert pâle qu'il avait laissé sur sa joue. S'éloignant il nota son air contrarié et lui en demanda la cause.

« - Rien. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé t'entendre chanter ce soir !

« - Pas de problème, je te chanterai une chanson à mon retour, ok ?

Elle sourit et le remercia avant de descendre préparer le repas pour la famille. Le jeune chanteur quitta la maison peu après qu'ils aient fini de manger et elle fit la vaisselle pressée qu'il revienne. Un sms la fit sursauter et elle sortit le portable de sa poche. « _Shane vient d'arriver seul. Il dit qu'il y a un problème ton déguisement. Ramène ta viande chez mes parents, j'avais prévu le truc, je te rejoins. _» Perplexe, la brunette accepta et sortit discrètement de chez sa belle-mère. Elle rejoignit à pied, la maison de son amie et sourit en voyant qu'elles arrivaient en même temps.

« - Entre, je m'occupe de toi. On a vingt minutes. C'est à peu près le temps dont Shane va avoir pour se débarrasser de Tyler qui s'est jetée sur lui dès son arrivée, rit-elle. Je l'aurais bien aidé mais t'as besoin de moi donc…

« - T'es vache, sourit Mitchie. Alors t'as un autre costume d'ange ?

« - Oh non j'ai mieux que ça.

Sans un mot de plus, elle monta dans sa chambre et Mitchie la suivit plus que perplexe. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans sa chambre, elle la fixa.

« - En quoi es-tu déguisée au juste, demanda la brunette en regardant la robe de poupée qu'avait sa meilleure amie.

« - En poupée cassée. D'où le maquillage très… Spécial que j'ai trouvé sur internet.

« - Ok. En tout cas, c'est superbe.

« - Merci… Allez enfile ça, ajouta-t-elle lui tendant une boite.

De son côté, Shane, prétexta une envie naturelle pour s'éloigner de Tess qui ne le lâchait pas. « Au sens propre, songea-t-il en se massant le bras auquel elle s'accrochait. » Il voulut envoyer un message à Mitchie pour la prévenir qu'il arriverait dans une demi-heure seulement il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas son numéro et soupira.

« - Hey mec, c'est bientôt à toi, le prévint Sander en entrant dans les toilettes.

« - Ok merci. Je reste là pour éviter que Tess me tombe dessus.

« - Dur la vie de rock star n'est-ce pas ?

Ils rirent puis resté seul, le jeune homme soupira. Se souvenant que Caitlyn était dans le coin, il sortit, prudemment, des toilettes et réussit à se faufiler dans la foule sans que la jeune diva ne le voit. Il trouva rapidement Mark avec qui elle était venue, et les rejoignit pour voir son amie arriver essoufflée.

« - T'as fait un marathon ?

« - Ouais celui de l'horreur. Et franchement sortir d'un labyrinthe hanté, c'est pas cool ! T'as pas chanté j'espère ?

« - Non pas encore. Mais je vais pas tarder, Mitchie m'attend.

Elle sourit comprenant parfaitement seulement avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole pour lui demander le numéro de la jeune femme, une femme monta sur scène. Habillée d'une robe bustier rouge presque bordeaux, qui dessinait sa silhouette à la perfection avant de s'évaser à la mi-mollet. Coiffé simplement, elle portait un loup sur les yeux empêchant ainsi qu'on devine son visage. Un micro à la main, elle fixa le DJ, engagé pour l'occasion, qui mit un simple accompagnement au piano. Elle sourit doucement et remua la tête se concentrant sur la musique puis se mit à chanter.

« - _I can't sleep tonight, / Wide awake and so confused / Everything is in line, / But I am bruised / I need a voice to echo / I need a light to take me home / I kinda need a hero, is it you? / I never see the forrest for the trees / I could really use your melody / Baby I'm a little blind / I think it's time for you to find me. __(Je ne peux pas dormir ce soir, / Bien éveillée et si confuse / Tout est bien, / Mais je suis meurtrie / J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho / J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison / J'ai comme besoin d'un héros, est-ce que c'est toi ? / Je ne vois jamais la forêt derrière l'arbre / Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie / Bébé je suis un peu aveugle / Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me trouver.)_

Shane fixa la jeune femme les yeux ronds. Il ignorait qui elle était, mais ce n'était pas la seule puisqu'il ignorait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des noms de ceux qui étaient avec lui dans la salle, mais un faible murmure interrogatif lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas connaître son prénom. Sans réfléchir, il alluma son portable et commença à enregistrer la voix.

« - _Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale.__(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plait / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

« Il faut absolument que Nate et Jason entendent ça, songea-t-il. Non il faut absolument que Mike entende cette voix. Elle est magnifique. C'est dommage que Mitchie ne soit pas là, j'aurais aimé avoir son avis. Je lui demanderai en rentrant. » Quittant la scène des yeux, à grands regrets, il chercha dans la foule des visages, une expression afin de savoir si quelqu'un la connaissait mais hormis Caitlyn qui fixait Tess amusée, personne ne semblait savoir d'où elle venait et ce détail le chagrina.

_« - __Somebody speak to me / Cause I'm feeling like hell / Need you to answer me / I'm overwhelmed / I need a voice to echo, / I need a light to take me home / I need a start to follow, I don't know / I never see the forrest for the trees / I could really use your melody / Baby I'm a little blind / I think it's time for you to find me.__(Que quelqu'un me parle / Parce que je me sens vraiment mal / J'ai besoin que tu me répondes / Je suis accablée / J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho / J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison / J'ai besoin d'un départ à suivre, je ne sais pas / Je ne vois jamais la forêt derrière les arbres / Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie / Bébé je suis un peu aveugle / Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me trouver.)_

_« Comment la retrouver si personne ne la connaît, songea-t-il avant de fixer Tess. » De toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes, c'était la seule qui semblait furieuse et il s'en demanda la raison. « Je lui poserai la question lundi en mangeant avec elle, décida-t-il en se souvenant de lui avoir promit de manger avec elle au midi. » Secouant la tête, il revint à la mystérieuse inconnue et l'observa. Bien qu'il n'arrive pas à se souvenir qui, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Pourtant il avait beau réfléchir aux filles qu'ils connaissaient chanteuse, aucun n'avait ce visage particulier._

« - _Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale.__(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plait / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

_Secouant la tête, il revint à la chanson écoutant ce cri de cœur. Il ignorait son nom, celui de la chanson et même l'auteur mais il était certain que si la chanson était de celle qui la chantait alors, celle-ci avait un talent incroyable. « Pire que ça, elle ferait concurrence à pas mal de starlette de ma connaissance qui croient savoir chanter, songea-t-il en l'observant à la dérobée._

_Caitlyn qui le regardait sourit doucement. « Y a pas à dire Mitchie, tu plais à ce petit, se dit-elle avec fierté. » Elle nota qu'il enregistrait la chanson et s'en demanda la raison, avant de lui poser la question dès la fin de la prestation de sa meilleure amie. « Ne serait-ce que pour lui donner le temps de filer. Avec un peu de chance, on empêchera la Tyler de passer parce qu'elle semble savoir qui se cache sous le loup. »_

_« - __I don't know what I'd do without you / Your words are like a whisper comin' through / As long as you're with me here tonight / I'm good. __(Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi / Tes mots sont comme un murmure venant vers moi / Tant que tu es là avec moi ce soir, / Je vais bien.)_

_Se promettant d'aider son amie à filer, elle revint sur Shane et son attitude la troubler. Il semblait prêt à bondir et elle comprit qu'il avait l'intention d'aller lui demander de retirer son masque. Échafaudant un plan qu'elle jugea parfait, elle revint à la chanson pour écouter le refrain une dernière fois. « Y a pas à dire Mitchie, cette chanson est simplement énorme, songea-t-elle. »_

« - _Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale.__(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plait / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

_La chanson se termina et tout le monde l'applaudit fortement. Elle eut un petit sourire et tendant le micro à Barron qui s'occupait de la musique, elle quitta la petite estrade rapidement._

_« - Bon je sais pas qui c'était mais… La vache quel talent !… Shane tu te sens le courage de faire mieux que ça ?_

_Le dénommé, qui venait de ranger son portable, se retrouva avec plus de deux cent regards braqués sur lui et hocha la tête comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller dans les coulisses. Voyant Caitlyn disparaître, il se promit de lui demander si elle avait pu la rattraper, puis monta sur scène. La musique qu'il avait donné en arrivant raisonna presque aussitôt et il prit le micro précédemment abandonné et sourit en remuant la tête avant de commencer à chanter._

« - _I love a girl in a whole 'nother language / People look at us strange. / Don't understand us, they try to change it. / I try to tell her, baby don't change. / Talk, and they say it sounds crazy / Love's even more wild when you're angry! / Don't understand why you wanna change it. / Girl listen to me! _(J'aime une fille dans une toute autre langue / Les gens nous regardent bizarrement / Ils ne nous comprennent pas et essayent de changer ça / J'essaye de lui dire, bébé ne change pas. / Ils parlent, et ils disent que cela semble fou / L'amour est encore plus sauvage quand tu es en colère ! / Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux changer ça / Écoute-moi!)

Les filles se mirent immédiatement à crier, le faisant sourire et il chanta son refrain en regardant son public. Bien qu'il appréciait le moment, il regretta l'absence de ses deux amis et songea à les appeler pour qu'ils viennent, puis renonça. Ils ne seraient pas arrivés à temps même s'ils étaient dans la même ville, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

« - _You're just running from the truth, / And I'm scared of losin you. / You are worth to much to lose. / Baby if you're still confused / Girl I'm just in love with you / Girl I'm just in love with you / No other words to use / I'm just in love with you. / I'm just in love with you._ (Tu fuis la vérité / Et j'ai peur de te perdre / Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour que je te perde / Bébé, si tu es encore confuse / Je suis juste amoureux de toi / Entends-tu ce que je dis ? / Je suis juste amoureux de toi)

Il sourit en voyant les couples se remettre à danser et songea à la jeune femme qui était passée peu avant. Elle avait surpris tout le monde et le bal avait été comme suspendu à ses lèvres. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait pu inviter Mitchie à danser si elle avait été là puis soupira mentalement. Il ne le saurait jamais.

« - _Oh yeah! / When I tell you I would never leave you, do you hear what I say? / Don't understand you, you say you need time. / You be callin all day. / They talk love and they say it sounds crazy. / Love's even more wild when you're angry! / Don't understand why you wanna change it. / Girl listen to me!_ (Oh ouais ! / Quand je te dis que je ne te quitterais jamais, entends-tu ce que je dis ? / Je ne te comprends pas, tu dis que tu as besoin de temps / Tu m'appelles tous les jours, / Ils parlent d'amour et ils disent que cela semble fou. / L'amour est encore plus sauvage quand tu es en colère ! / Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux changer ça. / Écoute-moi !)

Durant la chanson, il pensa à plusieurs choses. A son père, ses amis, Mitchie naturellement, aux démarches qu'il effectuait par téléphone depuis deux jours, pour aider son amie. Amie qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Il sautait sur toutes les occasions pour les couper du monde. Il l'accompagnait partout où elle devait aller, que ce soit pour aller chercher leurs demi-frères, ou faire les courses. Il avait noté que sa mère n'appréciait pas ce rapprochement mais il s'en moquait, il voulait profiter de la jeune femme le temps qu'il était là. Il avait un plan pour l'aider définitivement mais il ignorait si elle accepterait son idée. Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne supporterait pas de partir sans elle le lendemain du concours. « Soit elle vient, soit je reste, décida-t-il. Ou alors mon idée fonctionne ! »

« - _Never knew what we had / They don't understand / We're just a "waste of time" / But we know this is real. / I don't know how you feel, / But when you put your hand in mine! / Girl I'm just in love with you / There's no other words to use. / I'm just in love with you / Lemme say it again / Lemme say it again / I'm just in love with you / Just in love / Just in love / Babe! / Just in love with you._ (Ils n'ont jamais su ce que nous avions, / Ils ne comprennent pas / Nous sommes juste une « perte de temps » / Mais nous savons que cela est bien réel / Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, / Mais quand tu mets ta main dans la mienne, / Je suis juste amoureux de toi, je suis juste amoureux de toi / Il n'y a pas d'autre mots / Je suis juste amoureux de toi / Laisse-moi le répéter / Laisse-moi le répéter / Je suis juste amoureux de toi / Juste amoureux / Juste amoureux / Bébé / Juste amoureux de toi.)

_A la fin de sa prestation, il sourit au public improvisé, les salua puis fila par le couloir pensant y retrouver Caitlyn et la mystérieuse femme en rouge, seulement celui-ci était vide. Nulle trace des deux filles et il fronça les sourcils._

_« - Shane, l'appela Tess._

_« - Merde, murmura-t-il avant de lui faire face. Oui ?_

_« - Tu viens danser._

_« - Euh j'ai un appel à passer, je reviens après, alors que Superbus chantait __Whisper__._

_Elle lui sourit et l'espace d'une seconde il la trouva belle… Avant de se souvenir de son attitude en général. « Oui elle est belle, faut le reconnaître… Creuse mais belle, songea-t-il amusé. » Sortant son téléphone, il envoya un mms à ses amis et leur agent leur demandant leur avis sur la chanson puis quitta le bal. « Désolé Tess, j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver. » Sans regret, il sortit du gymnase puis monta dans sa voiture rentrant chez sa mère. N'ayant pas Mitchie, il se trompa à un moment et lorsqu'il arriva, il nota l'absence de lumière à la fenêtre. Il songea qu'elle l'attendait dans sa propre chambre puis se souvint du mobilier. Elle n'avait pas de place pour une télé. Notant l'heure, il grimaça en voyant que vingt-deux heures allaient sonner et monta dans sa chambre. Passant devant sa fenêtre, il vit de la lumière dans la chambre de la brunette et sourit. Se démaquillant, il s'habilla normalement et descendit doucement pour la rejoindre. Il eut à peine le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit._

_« - Tu ne dors pas ?_

_« - Bah tu m'as demandé de t'attendre pour le film, donc je t'attends… Tu rentres seulement ?_

_« - Tess ne me lâchait pas, dit-il. Tu viens avec moi ?_

_Elle lui demanda quelques secondes et enfila un peignoir et retira ses chaussons pour ne pas les salir. Il l'observa en souriant et avant qu'elle ne mette ses converses il la porta. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier sous la surprise et réveiller sa belle-mère. Ils firent un crochet dans le salon pour prendre le film qu'elle comptait regarder puis dans la cuisine et Mitchie sortit du four un grand saladier de pop corn. Une minute plus tard, ils furent dans la chambre du jeune homme qui laissa la brunette s'installer. Il alluma sa télé et se tourna pour voir qu'elle restait debout._

_« - Installe-toi j'arrive, dit-il en prenant le dvd._

_Observant comment elle était orientée, la jeune femme prit place sur le lit et attendit, le saladier de pop corn dans les bras. Le temps que le film démarra, il allait mettre son pyjama quand il se vit dans le miroir, il avait oublier du vert sur sa tempe. Il le retira puis rejoignit la jeune femme pour voir qu'elle semblait assise dans le bureau du directeur._

_« - J'aurais dû dire, prends tes aises, sourit-il en s'asseyant confortablement au fond de son lit._

_Appuyé contre les oreillers, il ouvrit son lit lui proposant implicitement de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Il sourit la prit contre lui et mit Fantômes Contre Fantômes, qu'elle avait choisit, le pop corn entre eux. Il fut surpris de voir le héros de la saga de Retour Vers Le Futur mais laissa une chance au film qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il regarda Michael J. Fox arnaquer ses concitoyens jusqu'à devoir se battre contre de vrais fantômes. La scène finale du film le surprit et lorsque le générique défila, il sourit._

_« - Pas mal ton film. Pas très halloween mais bon choix, admit-il._

_N'obtenant aucune réponse, il regarda son amie pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie. Souriant, il bougea doucement et l'allongea dans son lit, retira le saladier qu'il posa au sol, avant de tout éteindre pour faire comme elle et s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux et chercha le sommeil seulement sa présence le perturba et il tourna longtemps dans son lit, hésitant. Il voulait la prendre contre lui mais ne voulait pas la réveiller pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Seulement au bout de deux longues heures, il ne tint plus et avec des gestes aussi doux que précis, il la prit dans ses bras, sourit en sentant le léger parfum de fraise qui émanait d'elle. Dix minutes plus tard, il sombrait enfin dans un sommeil réparateur._

_Son repos fut de courte durée puisqu'un cri raisonna cinq heures plus tard._

_« - Mitchie !_

_La jeune femme se réveilla d'un bond et observa autour d'elle perdue. Reconnaissant la chambre, elle commença à vouloir s'éloigner seulement il l'a retint._

_« - Laisse-là se débrouiller ce matin, chuchota-t-il en la retenant par le poignet._

_« - Tu veux qu'elle me mette à la porte ou quoi ?_

_« - Elle peut pas, cette maison est à toi, répondit-il._

_« - Pardon ?_

_« - Rendors-toi, je t'explique tout à l'heure._

_L'observant elle nota qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermé. Le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, il semblait bien plus réveillé qu'il ne le laissait entendre puisqu'il fronça les sourcils en ne la sentant pas se rallonger. Il ouvrit un œil plein de sommeil pour la regarder. Elle soupira puis décida de braver le danger. Elle se rallongea sous les couvertures, le faisant sourire et il la prit dans ses bras se retenant de soupirer de bien-être. Manque de chance, alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée._

_« - Elle est là, maman, elle est là !_

_« - Gaël sors de ma chambre, hurla Shane en se redressant d'un bond furieux._

_La seconde suivante la porte se referma et il se rallongea pour entendre son amie rire doucement._

_« - C'était Glenn, chuchota-t-elle amusée._

_« - M'en fous, c'est un morpion. Maintenant dodo._

_« - Tu rêves, ta mère va venir me déloger dans la minute._

_« - Qu'elle ose !_

_Elle sourit peu convaincue et Bettina lui prouva qu'elle connaissait mieux lui, sa mère puisqu'elle déboula furieuse._

_« - Que fais-tu dans le lit de mon fils sale traînée ?_

_« - Désolée, je me suis endormie, tenta-t-elle de plaider seulement Bettina refusa de l'écouter._

_« - Tu te crois assez bien pour lui ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un parasite et…_

_« - La ferme, hurla Shane excédé. Tu sors de ma chambre, dit-il en fixant sa mère, et Mitchie reste ! Je l'ai invité elle !_

_« - Shane !_

_« - Quoi ? Je suis crevé alors tout le monde dehors, dit-il en fixant ses petits frères. Sauf toi, ajouta-t-il quand la brunette tenta de quitter le lit. Les autres dehors, rendez-vous dans deux heures !_

_Sur ces mots, il obligea Mitchie à se rallonger, rabattit les couvertures sur eux et referma les yeux en enlaçant la brunette qui n'avait pas assez de force pour lutter contre lui. N'entendant rien, il rouvrit un œil et fixa sa mère la mettant au défi de rester devant le lit. Elle fusilla la jeune femme qui n'y était pour rien et quitta la chambre avec les jumeaux, laissant volontairement la porte ouverte et il soupira._

_« - Je vais la tuer. Bouche-toi les oreilles, ajouta-t-il avant d'appeler Gaël. Ferme la porte que ta mère a oublié. Tu seras gentil !_

_« - D'accord. Bonne nuit._

_« - Merci, grommela-t-il avant de soupirer en se laissant tomber sur son matelas._

_« - Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu._

_« - Tais-toi Miss-Je-Connais-Les-Habitudes-De-Toute-Le-Monde. Sois belle et pitié tais-toi que je dorme._

_Elle rit mais consentit à se taire en fermant les yeux à son tour avant de lui tourner le dos pour ne pas rire en le regardant. Il grimaça et l'attira contre lui passant son bras sur sa taille le laissant doucement glisser jusque sur son ventre, la faisant frissonner._

_« - T'as froid, demanda-t-il._

_« - Non je ne suis pas habituée c'est tout._

_« - Habituée à ?_

_« - A ce que quelqu'un soit gentil avec moi sous ce toit, avoua-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face._

_« - T'inquiète, ça va changer, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il en embrassa sa pommette._

_Sa main qui était toujours sur son ventre continua de glisser jusqu'à l'autre côté de sa taille, alors qu'il déposait un nouveau baiser sur son nez avant de la fixer. Les cheveux étalés sur son oreiller, le regard brillant et troublé et surtout cette candeur sur son visage le toucha et doucement il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse. Elle répondit à son baiser aussitôt et se rapprocha, se collant doucement à elle avant qu'elle ne fasse glisser ses mains dans son cou s'accrochant à lui. Le manque d'air les sépara rapidement et il sourit._

_« - Voilà à quoi devrait ressembler tous mes matins de repos._

_« - Tu parles du réveil en fanfare ou…_

_« - Je parle de toi, dans mes bras répondant à chacun de mes baisers l'interrompit-il avant de revenir sur ses lèvres._

_Elle répondit immédiatement à ce nouveau baiser et lorsqu'il s'allongea presque sur elle, elle laissa un soupir lui échapper le faisant sourire à son tour. Malheureusement son portable sonna et il grogna._

_« - Le téléphone fait aussi parti de ton réveil de repos ?_

_« - Non ça, c'est ma réalité, répondit-il en fouillant son jeans de la veille. La preuve c'est mon agent. Il laissera un message._

_Elle rit doucement mais lorsqu'il revint contre elle pour embrasser son cou, son rire mourut dans sa gorge et elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce matin si différent des autres. Elle senti la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa taille avant de doucement glisser sous son tee-shirt et elle l'arrêta les joues rouges._

_« - Excuse-moi je suis encore… Je n'ai jamais… Tu vois, avoua-t-elle les joues rouge d'embarras._

_« - J'ai compris. Tu es une fille bien qui ne couche pas facilement, résuma-t-il en l'embrassant… J'aime ça, ça me change d'Ashley, rit-il._

_« - Tu sais un jour il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi tu rigoles à chaque fois que tu parles de ton ex._

_« - Tu utilises ta fameuse question ?_

_« - Pas pour un truc si peu important. Je la garde pour quelque chose qui me rongerait de curiosité._

_« - Alors je ne dirais rien._

_Elle hocha la tête puis voyant qu'il était réveillé, elle se redressa en soupirant._

_« - Le rêve s'arrête-là, je retourne à ma cuisine._

_« - Non, sourit-il. Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de congé, d'ailleurs à partir de maintenant tu n'es plus obligée de trimer autant._

_« - Donne-moi une bonne raison ?_

_« - Facile ton père n'a pas modifié son testament et la maison t'appartient. C'est ma mère le parasite dans cette histoire. Toi, tu es chez toi et c'est inadmissible que tu dormes au fond du jardin alors à partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'autorises à investir une chambre, n'importe laquelle. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_« - As-tu au moins une preuve de cette histoire ?_

_« - Non, pas dans l'immédiat. Le notaire est fermé et je n'ai pas rendez-vous avant jeudi._

_« - Mais si c'est ma maison, ça veut dire que je peut mettre ta mère à la rue demain ?_

_« - En théorie, pas avant tes dix-huit ans mais oui, c'est toi la propriétaire._

_« - Alors attendons d'avoir la preuve. Et ta mère va devoir investir ma chambre actuelle, rit-elle._

_« - Promets-moi que je serai là quand tu lui annonceras la nouvelle, souffla-t-il en embrassant son épaule nue._

_« - T'as plutôt intérêt, seule je n'y arriverais pas._

_Il sourit alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour le regarder et il l'embrassa doucement avant de l'enlacer la collant à lui, sans qu'elle ne cherche à s'éloigner. Au contraire, elle se tourna, sans quitter ses bras, et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules jusqu'à son cou s'accrochant contre lui. De peur de lui faire peur, il se baissa légèrement sans cesser de l'embrasser. De sa main gauche, il caressa sa cuisse avant de la porter pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui tout en reculant vers son lit. L'air les séparant une seconde et butant contre le tour de son lit, il posa son genou dessus et retenant la brunette contre lui, il s'y rallongea. Quand ils y furent, il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou avec tendresse appréciant ce petit moment de calme. Il savait que dès qu'ils quitteraient sa chambre, Mitchie redeviendrait une domestique aux yeux de sa mère et il n'était pas pressé de la voir prendre ses distances avec tout, même sa propre personnalité. Malheureusement son téléphone sonna, la faisant rire et il soupira._

_« - La prochaine fois que j'arrive à te séquestrer dans ma chambre, je te jure, je barre la porte et j'éteins mon portable, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle._

_« - Si tu veux._

_Elle resta allongée quelques minutes appréciant cette pause dans son emploi du temps puis se releva tranquillement. Ajustant son pyjama, elle enfila ses chaussons, prit le saladier alors qu'il écoutait les messages qu'on lui avait laissé en soupirant._

_« - Attends. Ecoute-moi ça ! Cette fille a chanté hier soir et je trouvais dommage que tu n'entendes pas la chanson j'en ai enregistré un bout. T'en penses quoi ?_

_La brunette s'arrêta, le saladier dans ses bras et attendit le début de la chanson. Seulement dès la première seconde, elle reconnue sa chanson et écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle chantait juste, Caitlyn le lui répétait assez souvent, mais s'entendre ainsi la surpris. « Mon Dieu, songea-t-elle, j'ai un sacré timbre… » Sans un mot, elle écouta tout et lorsque la chanson se termina, elle fixa Shane._

_« - C'est plutôt pas mal… Enfin je crois. Moi j'aime bien c'est clair mais après ce que ça vaut…_

_« - D'après Mike, il faut que je retrouve cette fille pour la faire chanter le soir du concours… Sauf que personne ne sait qui elle est. Tu n'as pas une idée ?_

_La jeune femme le regarda partagé entre le fait d'avouer que c'était elle et celle de lui faire la surprise le soir au concours puis se décida._

_« - Non, là tout de suite, je ne vois pas. On en saura plus lundi, non ?_

_Il sourit, admettant qu'elle avait raison puis lui annonça que Nate était de leur avis. Elle avait un talent incroyable. Ils sortirent de la chambre en parlant de la chanson, puis de la chanteuse qu'il décrivit espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider seulement, même la description ne lui rappela personne._

_« - Et pourquoi pas Tess Tyler ? Je sais qu'elle chante…_

_« - Non, elle était dans le public et fusillait la fille en rouge. Ce n'était pas elle, mais elle sait sûrement qui c'est. Je lui demande lundi de toute façon._

_« - Mitchie on a faim, pleurnicha Gaël._

_« - Vous n'avez pas pris votre petit-déjeuner ?_

_« - Non. Maman a dit d'attendre que tu sortes de la chambre de notre frère_

_Elle acquiesça et leur dit de venir s'asseoir alors qu'elle commençait à tout préparer. Elle sortit les deux bols et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger. Glenn choisit les céréales alors que son frère voulait des toasts. Machinalement, elle se tourna vers Shane pour savoir ce qu'il voulait manger mais il n'était pas là. Haussant les épaules, elle servit les petits quand la voix de garçon raisonna._

_« - Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes enfants ?_

_« - C'est son boulot et elle le sait, se défendit Bettina avec calme depuis le salon._

_« - Tu n'es qu'une…_

_Il se retint au dernier moment et quitta le salon interdisant, à voix haute, à Mitchie de servir sa mère. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment elle allait devoir faire. Celle-ci arriva une seconde plus tard._

_« - Tu me fais mon petit-déjeuner et tu te dépêches feignasse !_

_« - Mitchie, tu ne bouges pas, intervint-il en la prenant par le poignet._

_« - Shane, je…_

_« - Tu n'es pas à ses ordres !_

_« - Tu veux vraiment te retrouver à la rue, la menaça sa belle-mère la faisant se tendre._

_« - On sait tous les deux, que tu ne le feras pas __maman__ !_

_Il mit tant de haine dans ce simple mot que Mitchie eut la fugace impression que c'était une insulte. Seulement elle était trop perturbée par ce qu'il se passait à cet instant pour relever. Bettina la fixa avec dégoût puis jeta un regard à son fils de pur haine avant de revenir sur elle._

_« - Tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ou tu fais tes bagages ! Je te laisse le choix._

_La brunette sentit sa tête se vider de son sang et tenta de se défaire de la poigne de Shane seulement il refusa de la lâcher et elle en vint à le supplier._

_« - C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, lui demanda-t-il incrédule._

_« - Je ne veux pas vivre dehors si c'est ta question. Lâche-moi à présent._

_Il la fixa choqué et tenta de vouloir lui faire entendre raison seulement elle refusa de se ranger à son avis et ne pouvant pas lui prouver ce qu'il avancer, il finit par inspirer un bon coup et la lâcha._

_« - Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant._

_« - Si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie à lui lécher les pieds, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, dit-il déçu._

_Sans un mot de plus, il monta à l'étage alors que la brunette préparait le petit-déjeuner de sa belle-mère le cœur brisé. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du faire bloc avec Shane mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la maison de son père. Elle n'avait aucune preuve pour le moment qu'elle était réellement la propriétaire de la demeure. « Jeudi, se promit-elle. Jeudi, après son rendez-vous je lui demande s'il a les preuves et si c'est le cas on inverse la tendance ! » Elle se promit de ne pas faillir et quand tous furent servi, elle mangeant un toast distraitement alors que le reste de sa famille était au salon la laissant nettoyer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre l'éponge, Shane fit son apparition. Lavé et habillé, il avait une valise à la main. Il la fixa longuement et soupira._

_« - C'était probablement ta dernière chance d'être vraiment libre, dit-il. Et je pensais sincèrement que tu voulais l'être. J'ai du me tromper sur ton compte finalement._

_« - Shane je… Je suis désolée mais…_

_« - Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne t'ennuierais plus. Adieu Mitchie._

_Sur ces mots, il quitta la maison et sa voiture disparut un nuage de poussière. Elle resta inerte quelques secondes, puis sa belle-mère lui rappela le retard qu'elle avait pris et elle se remit à la tâche en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes._

_Elle passa la journée à tout nettoyer les yeux gonflés de larmes retenus aussi elle n'aperçut pas le regard satisfait de Bettina qui l'appela._

_« - Oui, dit-elle en rejoignant le salon._

_« - Sache qu'à partir de maintenant je t'interdis de voir mon fils. Je t'interdis d'écouter sa musique, de le regarder à la télé et d'assister à un concert ou quelconque évènement auquel il participe._

_« - Non, s'il vous plait, plaidai-t-elle en craquant. Pas ça ! Ne m'empêchez pas de me produire au concours de vendredi. Je ferais ce que vous voulez !_

_« - C'est trop tard ma petite ! Tu n'avais qu'à te lever ce matin quand je t'ai appelé. Maintenant va terminer tes tâches ménagères. Et n'oublies pas que ce soir je reçois des amis. Je ne te veux pas dans les pattes._

_« - Bien madame._

_Le cœur au bord des yeux, elle quitta le salon et passa devant les jumeaux sans les voir. Tous les deux la regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Habituellement, elle souriait toujours. Ils lui faisaient des farces sans arrêt, sans qu'elle ne cesse de leur sourire, de leur apporter un peu d'affection en leur caressant la tête en passant, alors que là non. Perturbés, ils la rejoignirent pour la voir monter dans la chambre de Shane. Sans un mot, elle retira les draps, et les taies d'oreillers. Quand la chambre fut, à nouveau, prête à accueillir des invités, elle s'occupa de la salle de bain mais en voyant un bout de pop corn au sol, elle ne put tenir plus longtemps et tomba au sol. Le prenant dans sa main, elle le fixa à travers ses larmes puis le mettant à l'abri mit ses mains sur son visage pour pleurer. Ils étaient sorti ensemble quelques heures mais pourtant elle avait le cœur brisé. Et plus douloureux que ça, elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix chanter des chansons qui la réconforter, plus jamais elle ne verrait son sourire qui réussissait à ensoleiller ses jours, plus jamais elle ne verrait son visage d'ange qui la faisait rêver. « Plus jamais, pleura-t-elle. » Elle ne le verrait, n'aurait plus de ses nouvelles, et si leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit d'aller vers lui. Elle devrait changer de trottoir ou de rue. Une petite main se posa sur sa tête et elle lève les yeux pour croiser le regard de Gaël._

_« - Pourquoi tu pleures Mitchie ?_

_« - Parce que Shane est parti et que je ne le reverrais plus._

_« - Tu l'aimais bien, demanda son frère._

_« - Glenn, tu crois que tu pourrais dormir sans ton Mickey ?_

_« - Ah non alors, s'exclama-t-il._

_« - Et bien moi c'est pareil. Shane c'était mon Mickey._

_« - Bah va le chercher alors ! Quand tu me prends Mickey je vais le chercher moi._

_« - Parce que je te laisse faire votre maman ne veut pas que j'y aille, craqua-t-elle à nouveau._

_Elle tenta de faire face devant ses deux frères mais la douleur d'avoir perdu Shane lui était trop insupportable. Plus que le petit ami qu'il aurait pu être, il était le premier à lui sourire, à l'aider, à lui tenir compagnie dans la maison et elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle était seule. Certes elle avait son amie Caitlyn mais elle finirait seule, au service de sa belle-mère ou sous un pont. « Je ne peux même pas l'appeler à l'aide, je n'ai pas son numéro, songea-t-elle alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. »_

_« - Mitchie, hurla Bettina._

_« - Allez venez les garçons, on sort la chambre est faite._

_Elle se releva, prit le morceau de pop corn qu'elle glissa sous son sein gauche pour ne pas le casser, puis quitta la chambre. Elle rejoignit la chambre de sa belle-mère laissant les petits dans la leur, puis entra dans la salle de bain personnel de celle qui payait ses études._

_« - Ce soir, je veux que tu prépares une paella, est-ce clair ?_

_« - Nous n'avons pas de crevettes et je…_

_« - Débrouille-toi ! J'ai promis une paella à mes invités et ils l'auront._

_« - Bien madame._

_Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce et descendit. Elle mit ses converses, prit de l'argent et rejoignit la poissonnerie la plus proche pour acheter de quoi faire le plat en question. En chemin, elle croisa Sander qui fut surpris de son air miséreux et il donna un coup à son meilleur ami Barron pour lui montrer la jeune femme. Habituellement pleine de vie, elle semblait être à deux doigts de craquer et ils s'interrogèrent sur ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Elle n'eut naturellement pas conscience de tout ça, puisqu'elle pensait encore à Shane, se demandant comment elle ferait demain en cours pour ne plus lui parler, ni le voir seulement il sembla y avoir pensé puisqu'il avait demandé à changer de cours. A présent hormis les mathématiques et le sport, il avait cours en même temps que Tess qui se réjouissait du pas de géant qu'avait fait leur amitié._

_Cette décision anéantie davantage la brunette qui décida de renoncer. Non pas à la vie, elle n'avait jamais été suicidaire, mais à ses rêves. Elle ne voulait plus être connue, vendre des disques, voyager et être heureuse. A présent, tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était qu'on lui arrache le cœur pour l'empêcher de souffrir._

_Caitlyn observa sa meilleure amie trois jours puis ne tint plus. La prenant par le bras, elle l'entraîna au fond du gymnase où personne ne les vit._

_« - Ok ça suffit là, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi Shane ne traîne plus avec nous ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es à deux doigts de faire la plus grande connerie de ta vie ?_

_« - Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'il ne veut plus me parler et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne fais aucune connerie, mentit-elle._

_« - Hey ho c'est à moi que tu parles là Mitchie, pas à une des petites pimbêches qui sont en cours avec nous ! Mais Sander et Barron ont remarqué que tu allais mal ! Et ils ne te connaissant pas aussi bien que moi !_

_« - Je vais bien._

_« - Cesse de me mentir !_

_« - Et toi cesse de te comporter comme ma mère, hurla-t-elle. Elle est morte et mon père aussi ok ? Je n'ai plus de parents, ne prends pas leur place ! Et arrête de te préoccuper de moi, occupe-toi plutôt de toi et lâche-moi les baskets !_

_Sur ces mots, elle commença à partir alors que son coup d'éclat avait été suivi par tout le monde. Tess souriait satisfaite de la voir si malheureuse, Sander et Barron étaient étonnés de l'entendre parler ainsi et Caitlyn blessée par les mots de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur._

_« - Mitchie, intervint le professeur en la voyant se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le vestiaire, on ne quitte pas mon cours comme ça. Reviens ici, tout de suite !_

_« - Sinon quoi ? Vous allez appelez mes parents ? Bonne chance pour avoir une ligne directe, dit-elle rageusement._

_« - Mitchie, intervint Ella choquée._

_De toutes les personnes qui étaient en cours avec elle, Ella avait toujours été la plus gentille et la plus douce. Elle était toujours d'accord pour rendre service, pour aider, même si souvent elle empirait les situations. Tout le monde l'aimait et la protégeait de Tess qui essayait souvent de la ridiculiser, pourtant quand la brunette lui répondit, personne n'intervint._

_« - La ferme espèce de gourde ! T'as pas compris que tu n'iras jamais loin ? T'es comme moi coincée dans un lycée qui ne te sert à rien, pour te préparer à un avenir qui ne t'appartiendra pas !_

_Sur ces mots, elle entra dans le vestiaire, se changea et prit ses affaires avant de quitter le lycée d'un pas rageur. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi méchante, et une partie d'elle voulait courir rejoindre sa meilleure amie, s'excuser et la supplier jusqu'à se mettre à genoux, pour se faire pardonner, pourtant elle ne fit pas demi-tour. Elle quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement le cœur brisé et fit ses adieux dans ce lycée dont elle était certaine de ne jamais revenir. N'ayant plus de moyen de locomotion, elle songea à prendre le bus puis changea d'avis elle avait besoin de marcher, besoin de faire le vide. D'oublier qu'elle venait de se mettre à dos toutes les personnes qui avaient toujours été gentille avec elle. A présent, elle était entièrement seule, coupée du monde. Plus personne ne s'inquiéterait pour elle ou ne chercherait à avoir de ses nouvelles. « C'est mieux comme ça, se répéta-t-elle jusqu'à s'en convaincre. Ainsi personne ne saura que jamais je ne quitterais cette ville, cette vie, et cette maison. » La réalité lui sauta aux yeux et elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher._

_Dans le gymnase qu'elle venait de quitter, il régnait un silence de cathédrale. Personne n'osait bouger tentant de comprendre ce que vivait Mitchie pour devenir si méchante. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Certes, elle paraissait bizarre à être toujours habillée pareil et à sentir la nourriture et la javel en permanence, mais elle aidait toujours ceux qu'elle pouvait, et était aimable avec tout le monde. « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, songea Sander perplexe. » Une personne faisait exception à cette atmosphère pleine de question. Tess Tyler. Elle fixait la porte du vestiaire persuadé que ce coup d'éclat lui attirerait des problèmes. « Peut-être même un renvoi, espéra-t-elle secrètement. »_

_De son côté, Caitlyn était toujours dans le coin où elle avait emmené sa meilleure amie pour parler, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Elle allait mal, il n'était pas nécessaire de la connaître pour remarquer son air apathique, son regard vide et son manque de vitalité, pourtant au-delà de ça, la future productrice savait qu'il y avait aucune chose. Se promettant de faire la lumière sur cette histoire rapidement, elle rejoignit le vestiaire où ses camarades allaient._

_« - Il lui arrive quoi à Mitchie, demanda Peggy perdue._

_« - Je sais pas. Mais elle l'a dit, ça ne sert à rien que je vienne._

_« - Ne l'écoute pas, elle est jalouse parce que toi tu sens bon !_

_« - C'est vrai qu'elle sent la friture celle-là !_

_Caitlyn releva la tête et fixa Tess qui venait de parler. Sans un mot, elle la rejoignit et lui mit un coup de poing en pleine figure._

_« - Toi, plus jamais tu ne critiques Mitchie devant moi sinon tu auras besoin d'un bon chirurgien pour ressembler à la photo qu'il y a sur ton permis, c'est clair, dit-elle avec colère. Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse hautaine et complètement vide Tess et ça ne changera pas !_

_« - Qui crois-tu être pour me parler ainsi ?_

_« - Une personne sale garce !_

_« - Je te signale que la garce sort avec Shane ce soir !_

_« - Y a pas de quoi se vanter bécasse, il ne va au cinéma avec toi uniquement parce que Mitchie ne lui parle plus. S'ils se parlaient encore il ne se souviendrait même pas de ton prénom !_

_« - Caitlyn, intervint Ella perdue. Mitchie est malheureuse, non ?_

_« - Ouais. Et compte sur moi pour régler le problème à la source._

_« - Comment, demanda Lola une jeune femme discrète mais qui adorait écouter les deux se disputer pour tout et rien._

_« - En demandant à la dernière personne à avoir vu Mitchie sourire. Allez salut, j'ai une Ferrari à attraper !_

_Sur ces mots, elle quitta le gymnase en courant. De loin elle vit Shane ouvrir la porte de sa voiture et accéléra la cadence. Heureusement, quelqu'un lui parla et il ne put monter tout de suite. Sans lui demander son avis, Caitlyn s'installa sur la place passager au moment où il entra enfin dans sa voiture._

_« - Que fais-tu dans ma voiture ?_

_« - Il faut qu'on parle et j'ai pas envie de prendre le bus ! tu veux bien jouer les chauffeurs ?_

_« - Tu vas m'empêcher d'emmener Tess au ciné ?_

_« - Ah non tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre… Je désapprouve mais je n'ai pas envie que tu dresses à Nate un portrait trop réaliste de ma petite personne, plaisanta-t-elle._

_« - Et ton amie Mitchie ?_

_« - Euh, je te raconte si tu me ramènes chez moi !_

_Il hocha la tête et démarra. Voyant Tess arriver, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit coucou moqueur et la voiture quitta le parking. Sur le chemin, Caitlyn expliqua à Shane que Mitchie allait mal depuis lundi. Qu'elle avait sans arrêt le regard de quelqu'un qui pleurer sans cesse, qu'elle n'avait plus goût à rien, puis lui parla du coup d'éclat qu'elle venait de faire. Ils arrivèrent devant chez la brunette et elle le regarda._

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?_

_« - Je ne sais pas, dit-il simplement._

_« - Mais attends tu vis là-bas je te rappelle, tu…_

_« - Je suis parti samedi midi._

_« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi enfin ?_

_« - Bien que je pense que ça ne te regarde pas, je vais te résumer. J'ai demandé à Mitchie de me faire confiance et de venir avec moi. Elle a préféré rester avec ma mère. Je n'ai pas supporté sa décision et je suis parti._

_« - Voilà qui explique son côté apathique. Forcément son fantasme qui la quitte… __ç__a craint. Mais pourquoi avoir quitté nos cours ?_

_« - Parce qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir de cette séparation. Elle a choisi de rester au service ma mère jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir gâcher sa vie. En quittant ses cours, je ne la vois plus. C'est plus facile de tourner la page._

_« - Et tu comptes tourner la page en sortant avec un vase Ming ?_

_« - Un vase ? Je vais au ciné avec Tess, je n'achète pas une antiquité !_

_« - Non tu sors avec ! C'est comme ça qu'on a surnommé Tess dès son premier jour au lycée._

_« - Attends pourquoi, demanda-t-il perplexe._

_« - Parce qu'elle est superbe, et qu'elle le sait… Mais elle est aussi creuse et inutile qu'un vase Ming… C'est un vase dans lequel personne ne met rien parce que ça coûte trop cher, précisa-t-elle devant son regard perturbé._

_« - Ok je comprends la comparaison… Mitchie va si mal que ça ?_

_« - Partie comme ça, je pense qu'on ne va pas la revoir avant un bout de temps. Enfin moi je compte m'incruster dans sa chambre ce soir puisque tu seras au cinoche avec ton antiquité hors de prix mais bon… Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la voiture, un autre point commun entre Tyler et le vase… Tous les deux vous coûtent une fortune pour être déçu au final. Garde ton portefeuille chez toi ! C'est un conseil. Bonne soirée et merci._

_Il hocha la tête machinalement puis rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mitchie allait si mal. Il évitait de la voir dans son champ de vision depuis lundi mais il devait s'avouer, pour l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs qu'elle semblait fantomatique. « Je n'y suis pour rien, se dit-il. » Seulement il ne réussit pas à se convaincre et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que son portable ne sonne. Voyant que c'était son père, il décrocha._

_« - Salut papa. Quoi de neuf ? __Je viens d'appeler ta mère. Une jeune femme malheureuse m'a dit que tu n'y étais plus samedi. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as brisé ta promesse ?__ Un cas de conscience. Je ne supporte pas l'injustice et cette… Cette femme, se contint-il, exploite une fille magnifique. Probablement celle qui t'a répondu d'ailleurs. J'ai préféré partir plutôt que de faire deux orphelins de six ans. __Shane, je sais que ta mère n'est pas parfaite…__ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grogna-t-il tendu__, mais elle reste ta mère. Si tu es sur terre, c'est pour cinquante pour cent grâce à elle. Et ? Et alors tu vas aller la voir et t'excuser. Elle a un bon fond, je t'assure.__ Papa ! Est-ce que tu l'as vu agir au moins ? Moi oui et je peux te dire que si elle a un bien un fond, il n'est pas bon pour autant. C'est une femme cruelle qui fait souffrir tous ceux qui l'approchent. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu étais là quand elle t'a trompé !_

_Il sut qu'il avait visé juste quand elle entendit son père cesser de respirer une seconde et s'excusa. A aucun moment il ne voulait blesser son père mais il ne voulait plus non plus remettre les pieds dans cette maison tant que Bettina y serait. Seulement il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son père la raison de cette décision sans parler de son coup de cœur pour Mitchie. Voyant l'heure, il s'excusa auprès de lui seulement il devait se préparer pour sortir._

_« - __Avec__une fille bien, j'espère ?__ Avec une fille… Un camarade de cours sans importance. Elle me tanne depuis deux jours, pour lui faire plaisir on va au cinoche mais c'est pas un rencard, rassure-toi. Je vais juste payer le ciné par galanterie__. Bon dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. Bonne soirée mon fils.__ Toi aussi papa._

_Il raccrocha et songea à se changer quand il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette soirée ne comptait pas pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il fasse un effort. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais au cinéma avec Mitchie, pour l'impressionner et lui faire plaisir, se dit-il en quittant sa chambre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ou sans oser se l'avouer, il laissa son portefeuille dans sa chambre, ne prenant que pour deux places._

_Malheureusement durant tout le film, il ne cessa de penser à Mitchie, à ce que Caitlyn lui avait dit, à ce qu'il avait vu, si bien qu'il ne vit rien du film et lorsque Tess lui demanda son avis, sur le long-métrage qu'elle avait choisi, il fut incapable de lui répondre._

_« - Désolé, mon père m'a appelé pour me parler d'un truc, ça m'a perturbé… je vais rentrer je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, ce soir, désolé._

_Il souhaitait échapper aux mots de son amie seulement ils lui revenaient en mémoire malgré lui et le silence de la chambre ne l'aida à pas les oublier. __Depuis lundi, elle semble constamment sur le point de pleurer, de se briser.__ … __J'ignore pourquoi elle refuse de parler de toi… Ou même de musique. A croire qu'elle a fait une croix dessus mais je sais que c'est faux, elle adore chanter. __… __Elle a pété un plomb et quitté le cours comme moi je claque des doigts. __… __Je te le dis elle va mal Shane et ça m'inquiète__ parce qu'elle refuse de me parler. … __Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé samedi pour qu'elle devienne aussi malheureuse ? Même la mort de son père ne la pas mise dans cet état !__ … __J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie !__ … A ce moment-là il s'était inquiété et lui avait demandé si elle avait des tendances suicidaires mais elle l'avait rassurée… __Non elle adore la vie, mais elle peut faire pire que se tuer. Tuer son âme en arrêtant la musique par exemple et je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a en tête !__ … __Ne ris pas Shane, sans rêve t'es une coquille vide. On n'est tous comme ça.__ … « T'as probablement raison Caitlyn, songea-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire puisqu'elle refuse d'avoir foi en moi ? » Il resta longtemps ainsi à remuer ses questions sans trouver de réponses et finit par s'endormir sans se souvenir que le lendemain, il avait rendez-vous avec le notaire de la famille Torrès. Sa dernière pensé cohérente fut qu'il lui faudrait croiser son amie le lendemain pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme dont il tombait irrémédiablement amoureux._

_De son côté, Caitlyn arriva dans la chambre de Mitchie et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son carton à cd vide et l'absence de sa guitare. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Mitchie, se demanda-t-elle perdue. » Elle ne put s'interroger longtemps que quelqu'un arriva. Se cachant sous le lit, elle regarda la paire de chaussure et en voyant les converses qu'elle avait offert à sa meilleure amie, elle soupira de soulagement. La porte se referma et elle se redressa. La brunette hurla en la voyant sortir de sous le lit et la fixa furieuse._

_« - Que fais-tu là ?_

_« - J'ai une meilleure question pour toi. Où sont tes cd ? Ta guitare ? La carte de Shane que tu as habituellement sur ton bureau ?_

_« - Je… J'ai passé un accord avec ma belle-mère. Elle accepte que je reste chez elle à la condition __sine qua non__ qu'il disparaisse de nos vies. D'une manière définitive. Plus de photo, plus de vidéos, plus de musique, plus de nouvelles._

_« - Mais pourquoi as-tu dit oui, demanda-t-elle choquée._

_« - Parce que je veux avoir un toit sur ma tête cet hiver ! Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça de gaîté de cœur ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas brisé le cœur de lui donner les cd, les photos, tout ce que j'avais sur eux ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait de la guitare, la réplique exacte de celle que Nate a dans le clip __Play my Music__, que mon père m'a offert ? Mais c'est le plus raisonnable. Et puis la musique n'est pas importante !_

_« - Mais enfin Mitchie, la musique c'est toute ta vie ? Souviens-toi de ta chanson __Who Will I__Be__. Des paroles de __La La Land__ ! De __Believe In Me__ ? Elles ne signifient plus rien pour toi ?_

_« - C'est du passé Caitlyn, soupira-t-elle fatiguée. Ecoute, récemment j'ai pris conscience qu'on ne peut pas vivre que de rêves, il faut garder les pieds sur terre et rêver modérément. Et j'ai décidé de penser à mon avis. Il n'est pas dans la musique, il est ici à cette place, dit-elle sereinement._

_« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Es-tu folle ? Ta place n'est pas ici ! Elle est sur scène, une guitare à la main, chantant l'amour et l'amitié. La force de vaincre et la beauté des gens, pas ici à faire les manucures de cette grognasse qui ne t'a même jamais dit merci !_

_« - Va-t-en s'il te plait. Si tu ne peux comprendre que j'agis dans mon propre intérêt, tu n'as rien à faire ici._

_« - Mais Mitchie…_

_« - Rien. Et ne viens pas me chercher demain. J'ai appelé le lycée, j'ai abandonné. Je passerais demain vider mon casier. Prends soin de toi Cait et n'oublies pas de toujours agir pour ton propre bien._

_Sur ces mots, elle la mit à la porte, et choquée de voir sa meilleure mie ainsi, la brunette n'eut aucune réaction. Elle resta debout devant la porte quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête. « C'est pas vrai, elle lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi, se demanda-t-elle. » Elle quitta le jardin, inconsciente que sa meilleure amie l'observait partir. Elle rouvrit la porte et l'appela._

_« - Dis à Ella que je m'excuse et… Non laisse je lui dirais demain ! Au revoir et sois heureuse._

_Elle referma la porte et Caitlyn fixa le panneau de bois puis finit par sourire. Elle venait de trouver quoi faire. Il fallait un électrochoc et en tant que meilleure amie, elle allait le lui donner, fusse-t-il qu'elle brise quelques lois rudimentaires._

_Le lendemain, Mitchie profita que le cours de sport venait de commencer pour vider son casier, puis rejoignit le gymnase. Elle se sentait sereine à présent et elle ignorait d'où ça lui venait. « Peut-être du fait que j'ai cessé de me battre contre le vent, songea-t-elle. » Elle posa ses effets dans le vestiaire, glissa une boite dans le sac de sa meilleure amie puis entra dans la salle de sport ou ses camarades jouaient au volley. Sans un mot, elle rejoignit son professeur._

_« - Mademoiselle Torrès. J'ai appris que vous arrêtiez le lycée. Est-ce bien raisonnable à votre âge ?_

_« - Vous savez, je travaille et je n'avais plus de temps pour étudier correctement. Je reprendrais plus tard… J'étais venue m'excuser monsieur. J'ai été odieuse hier, j'étais en colère et blessée et je ne voulais pas être la seule à souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas moi et je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez._

_« - Je l'ai su dès le moment où tu es entré dans ce gymnase, sourit-il. Mais fais-moi plaisir, accorde-toi une semaine avant de signer le papier pour arrêter définitivement les études. Tu as une semaine pour réfléchir, prends le temps d'y penser d'accord ?*_

_« - C'est tout réfléchi mais d'accord, je ne signerai pas tout de suite, sourit-elle._

_« - Bien… Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?_

_« - Oui, je… J'ai été méchante avec Ella je suis venue m'excuser auprès d'elle. J'aurais pu aller chez elle, admit-elle, mais je lui ai dit des choses affreuses en public et j'estime qu'elle a le droit à de vraies excuses publiques._

_« - Je comprends, dit-il en fixant son élève perplexe._

_« Comment a-t-elle fait pour grandir si vite, se demanda-t-il. Hier encore, elle n'était qu'une ado en colère, mais une gamine qui s'amusait. Aujourd'hui, elle semble tellement plus adulte. Elle a une tranquillité d'esprit que lui envierait bon nombre de sportif que je connais. » Revenant à lui, il siffla pour signaler la fin du match et fit signe à Mitchie que c'était à elle._

_« - Ella, je suis venue m'excuser auprès de toi. Ce que je t'ai hier était ignoble et faux. Je n'aurais jamais du être si méchante, surtout avec toi qui a toujours été gentille avec moi et crois-moi s'il m'était possible d'effacer mes mots de colère, je le ferais sans hésiter parce que toi plus que quiconque ici, ne mérite pas un tel déversement de haine. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce que je t'ai dit et je ne demande pas de faire comme si, rien ne s'était passé. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis réellement désolée de la peine que je t'ai peut-être fait._

_« - C'est rien Mitchie, c'est oublié, sourit la jeune femme._

_« - Merci, t'es adorable… ne laisse personne te faire croire que c'est faux._

_Ella sourit et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras lui prouvant qu'elle avait réellement oublié._

_« - J'ai appris que tu quittais le lycée… Reste s'il te plait._

_« - Non, c'est mieux ainsi. Au revoir Ella. Prends soin de toi, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Au revoir à tous._

_Sur ces mots, elle quitta le gymnase laissant, pour la seconde fois en deux jours, un drôle de silence planer dans l'air. Revenant sur le parking, elle vit la voiture de Shane et sourit. Veillant à être discrète, elle écrivit un mot sur la vitre puis quitta le lycée pour la dernière fois._

_Quand Shane sortit de cours, il rejoignit sa voiture et fut surprit de voir Caitlyn assise dessus._

_« - Ce n'est pas un banc, tu sais ?_

_« - Je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi._

_« - Explique, dit-il en lui faisant signe de monter. Je t'é… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda-t-il en voyant le cœur sur son pare-brise._

_Sortant de son véhicule, il regarda le cœur avec M et un S entrelacé puis lut le mot dessous. « Je suis désolée pour tout. » Ce n'était pas signé mais il sut de qui venait le message et secoua la tête. Remontant, il leva la vitre et demanda à son amie ce qu'elle lui voulait._

_« - Tu aurais du faire une photo du message de Mitchie… C'est notre marque de fabrique d'écrire au rouge à lèvre sur les voitures, précisa-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. Enfin bref, pour résumer, Mitchie a quitté le lycée…_

_« - J'ai appris ça de Sander ce matin en effet, admit-il. Dès qu'elle aura signé les papiers, ça sera effectif._

_« - Justement, il faut que tu m'aides à la convaincre de ne pas signer._

_« - Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_« - Parce qu'elle est amoureuse sinon elle n'aurait pas fait de cœur sur ton pare-brise. Et même si tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle, tu ne pourras jamais bien dormir si tu sais qu'à cause de la grognasse qui te sert de mère, une fille a brisé sa vie et a fait une croix sur ses rêves les plus chers… Elle a renoncé à la musique Shane, avoua-t-elle troublée._

_« - Elle n'a plus rien qui la tient debout, comprit-il. Je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans cette maison, tu sais ?_

_« - Je sais. Elle n'a même plus de droit de te voir à la télé ou en photo._

_Devant l'air étonné du jeune homme, Caitlyn soupira et lui raconta ce que Mitchie lui avait dit la veille. Il l'écouta d'une traite, tout en la ramenant chez elle et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il vit rouge. « Combien de vie va-t-elle encore détruire avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête, se demanda-t-elle furieux contre sa propre mère. »_

_« - Très bien, souffla-t-il. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?_

_« - T'es le meilleur, sourit-elle avant de lui raconter l'idée qu'elle avait en tête._

_Il l'écouta, lui posa quelques questions puis une fois que tout fut réglé, elle sortit de la voiture et lui souhaita bon courage. Il la remercia et quitta l'allée pour rentrer à son hôtel quand son portable sonna. Se garant, il le prit et regarda qui appelait. Ce n'était que son réveil qui sonnait, lui rappelant qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Se souvenant du notaire, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit le bureau rapidement. Il arriva devant avec deux minutes d'avances et attendit que celui-ci termine avec son client._

_Dès qu'elle revint du lycée, Mitchie perdit son côté serein et sourit tristement. « On dirait que je suis bonne comédienne, songea-t-elle dépitée. » Mettant ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle rejoignit la cuisine où elle se lava les mains avant de préparer le goûter de tout le monde puis s'assit au sol._

_A seize heures, elle rejoignit l'école de ses frères pour voir Caitlyn discuter avec eux. Celle-ci la remercia pour le cd qu'elle avait donné puis s'éloigna sans chercher à retenir son amie ce qui blessa la brunette davantage. Observant Gaël, elle ne vit pas Glenn faire un clin d'œil à la future productrice qui le lui rendit avant de monter dans son bus._

_La soirée se passa à l'identique pour Mitchie puis quand les jumeaux furent couchés, elle rejoignit sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clé avant de soupirer. Quand elle se tourna, elle sursauta et failli crier de stupeur._

_« - Que fais-tu là Je n'ai plus le droit de te voir Shane. Ni en photo, ni en vrai. Va-t-en avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle m'a déjà tout pris, je ne veux pas risquer d'être à la rue._

_« - Tu n'y seras pas Mitchie. Si elle te met dehors, je t'emmène chez moi. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, tu retourneras au lycée pour fini ton année et après tu feras ce que tu voudras de ta vie. Sauf servir cette femme, décréta-t-il avant de prendre ses mains avec douceur. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'interdire de vivre à cause de ça. Sinon elle te tiendra toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais voyager, te marier, ou avoir un tas d'enfant si c'est ton rêve. Tu imagines une vie au service de ma mère ? Quand elle sera vieille, qu'elle aura des champignons aux pieds et qu'elle ne sera plus capable de se marcher seule ? Tu devras l'aider constamment. L'emmener aux toilettes, l'aider à s'essuyer, à s'habiller, la laver complètement, la…_

_Il ne put aller plus loin qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du jeune homme qui sourit._

_« - Si tu comptes m'empêcher de parler comme ça, c'est raté, sourit-il._

_« - Je ne peux pas faire mieux, tu as mes mains dans les tiennes._

_« - Pour empêcher quelqu'un de parler, il faut faire comme ça._

_Sans un mot il prit son visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette qui soupira contre sa bouche. Sans la lâcher, il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre la porte. Prisonnière, il la lâcha enfin pour poser ses mains sur sa taille l'enlaçant tendrement alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. L'air les sépara et il lui sourit._

_« - T'as compris ou je te montre à nouveau ?_

_« - J'ai compris, rassure-toi… Shane je risque gros si elle te voit !_

_« - Alors ne dis rien et laisse-moi juste t'embrasser encore et encore. __J'ai le manteau de la nuit pour me soustraire à sa vue. D'ailleurs, si tu ne m'aimes pas, qu'elle me trouve ici__** ! _

_« - Tais-toi Roméo, souffla-t-elle avant de le bâillonner de sa bouche._

_Il sourit contre sa bouche mais répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, elle les fit basculer le plaquant contre la porte de sa chambre avant de s'accrocher à son cou lui montrant qu'elle avait retenu la leçon qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle se colla à lui et approfondit leur baiser, soupirant contre sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air devienne vital. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à ce moment et il soupira._

_« - Quel baiser !_

_« - Il fallait bien que je fasse taire, tu massacrais Roméo et Juliette, sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Alors dis-moi qu'es-tu venu faire dans ma chambre ?_

_« - T'empêcher de ruiner ta vie, Mitchie. J'ignore quand tu auras vingt-et-un ans mais…_

_« - Le treize janvier. Enfin dans quatre ans._

_« - Et bien sache qu'à cette date tu pourras mettre ma mère dehors avec perte et fracas. J'ai vu le notaire de ton père aujourd'hui. Il t'a tout légué à toi et à toi seul. Il a fait son testament à la mort de ta mère, expliqua-t-il, et n'a jamais changé une ligne d'après son notaire. Tout ce qui était à ton père est à toi et tu pourras en jouir comme tu le veux, sans avoir à rendre des comptes à personne. Elle ne peut pas te mettre dehors et ne peut même pas vendre une fourchette sans te demander l'autorisation. Tous les biens de tes parents ont été répertoriés. La liste est chez leur notaire… Mitchie tu entends ce que je te dis ?_

_« - Ouais, je vais devoir être son esclave quatre ans !_

_« - Non. En attendant, si tu le désires, tu peux venir vivre avec mon père et moi. Il est d'accord. Il a même promis de faire un effort et d'éviter de se balader en caleçon le temps que tu seras à la maison, ce qui pour lui est un vrai sacrifice, sourit-il. Tu seras protégée et hors d'attente de ma mère. Tu pourras vivre comme tu l'entends, et si tu veux te lancer dans la musique, tu seras entouré de trois musiciens pour t'aider à travailler sur ton album… Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_La jeune femme le regarda et sentit ses larmes revenir. Mais pour la première fois de la semaine, c'était des larmes, de joie et de bonheur. Sans répondre, elle l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, le remerciant de l'aider malgré tout. Il répondit à son baiser avant de s'allonger sur elle dans le lit une place et lorsque l'air leur manqua, il sourit._

_« - Tu retournes au lycée demain, si je comprends bien ?_

_« - Non. Je n'aime pas ce lycée, je vais plutôt me renseigner pour me trouver un lycée… Tu vis dans quelle ville ?_

_« - New York, rit-il étonné qu'une fan ignore ce genre de détail._

_« - Ok va pour New York._

_« - Je dois partir, dit-il en voyant l'heure, faut que j'appelle Mike pour lui poser deux trois questions pour le concours de demain. Je ne serais pas au lycée remarque c'est un avantage, Tess ne me lâche plus maintenant que tu n'es plus là._

_« - Courage Rockstar, elle vient au concours demain, comme moi !_

_« - Génial… A demain alors, dit-il en quittant le lit instable pour rejoindre la porte._

_« - C'est ça mais sache que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit au revoir !_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis s'éloigna de quelques centimètres._

_« - Au revoir Shane, à demain. Passe une bonne nuit._

_« - Elle sera meilleure quand je te saurais en sécurité. A demain._

_Elle sourit et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte._

_« - Au fait, merci pour ton message sur mon pare-brise._

_« - Je t'en prie._

_Ils rirent légèrement puis il quitta enfin la propriété et la propriétaire. La dernière nuit dans sa petite chambre lui parut magnifique et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle dut se faire violence pour agir normalement. Elle brûlait d'envie de hurler au monde la vérité mais se promit de patienter jusqu'à la fin du concours._

_A dix-huit heures, elle prétexta une course à faire et quitta la maison pour rejoindre le Club Nokia où se déroulait le concours. Elle rejoignit Caitlyn chez elle et se préparèrent pour le concours. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une tee-shirt blanc à l'encolure large, un legging en similicuir, et enfila des cuissardes, alors que son amie avait une robe bustier grise pailletée sur le devant qui dessinait sa silhouette. Elle aussi avait une paire de bottes qui montait moins haut cependant. Elles s'ondulèrent les cheveux puis Mitchie se laissa maquiller par la mère de son amie qui accentua son côté rock en lui faisant un regard charbonneux._

_« - Vous êtes superbe les filles, déclara Jack Gellar en les voyant descendre l'escalier. On est avec vous, leur rappela-t-il._

_« - Merci, sourirent-elles._

_Caitlyn prit son ordinateur où était la chanson qu'elle devait chanter puis elles montèrent dans la Cadillac, direction le club. La foule était déjà présente et elles durent jouer des coudes pour entrer. Elles pestèrent contre les Connect3 qui devaient être la cause de cette foule des plus compactes._

_« - Noms de scène, demanda un grand type musclé._

_« - On n'en a pas, s'aperçurent-elles. On s'est inscrite sous Caitlyn Gel…_

_« - Laisse Oliver, je les connais, elles participent, intervint Shane amusé. Vous allez bien, demanda-t-il en fixant Mitchie qui grimaça._

_« - Pour ma part, ça va, je serais derrière mon ordi, je ne crains rien._

_« - Et moi bah… Ça ira !_

_« - Je vous laisse vous préparer, les coulisses sont là-bas._

_« - Ok… Euh tu n'oublies pas, Nate est à moi, dit-elle faisant pouffer de rire son amie qui lui fit signe de lui retourner._

_« - Bonsoir, on se connaît, demanda la concerné amusé._

_« - Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Shane t'expliquera. Allez viens, reprit-elle pour son amie, faut qu'on termine de se préparer._

_Elles partirent laissant les deux garçons. Jason les rejoignit au moment où Nate demandait des explications à leur ami._

_« - C'est une amie qui est fan… De toi, admit-il amusé, mais relax elle a l'air dingue mais elle sait se tenir, le rassura-t-il amusé._

_« - Qui donc ?_

_« - Je vous les présente après. C'est… Des camarades de cours. Bon je retourne espionner les coulisses des fois que j'entende la mystérieuse femme en rouge !_

_Sur ces mots, Shane rejoignit les coulisses mais son père l'intercepta et lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas rencontrer les candidats le faisant soupirer. Il eut cependant le temps de voir que Tess parlait avec Mitchie, ce qu'il trouva très étrange._

_La brunette venait d'arriver quand son portable sonna. Voyant que c'était sa belle-mère, elle refusa de répondre et s'assit pour souffler. Autour d'elle, il y avait un nombre incroyable de chanteurs, danseurs, ou producteurs et elle commença à angoisser. « Relax, songea-t-elle en se fixant dans le miroir. Tu t'es entendu, tu as du talent, c'est indéniable alors reste zen et tout se passera bien. Et avec Nightingale, je ne peux que gagner ce concours. » Elle se répéta ce mantra trois fois puis, convaincue retoucha son maquillage, seulement elle n'avait pas vu Tess lui subtiliser son portable. Lorsqu'il sonna, Mitchie le chercha avant de voir sa rivale le téléphone en main._

_« - Je sais que c'est toi qui a chanté vendredi au bal. Tout comme je sais que ta chère belle-maman ignore que tu es ici alors un conseil, tu renonces à chanter et je ne décroche pas. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_« - Que tu m'as définitivement pourri ma soirée, soupira-t-elle. Félicitation !_

_« - De quoi, intervint Caitlyn. Oh Tyler,t'es au courant que c'est pas pour les amateurs ici ?_

_« - C'est pour ça que je viens de dissuader Mitchie de participer. Elle va simplement déclarer forfait. Sinon j'appelle sa belle-mère._

_« - Attends, tu…_

_« - Laisse Caitlyn, je vais abandonner. Je préviens le type qui est en charge des passages. J'arrive._

_Sur ces mots, et sous l'œil ravie de Tess et celui déçue de son amie de toujours, elle parla au juge et il raya un nom sur la liste, puis elle revint._

_« - Voilà t'as gagné, je viens de me disqualifier._

_Elle sourit mais décida de garder le téléphone « par mesure de précaution », leur dit-elle avant de filer se préparer plus loin._

_« - Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, commença Caitlyn. Je…_

_« - Relax, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs. Je suis arrivée jusqu'ici saine et sauve, je ne laisserai pas Barbie chirurgie me gâcher ça !_

_« - Mais tu t'es disqualifiée._

_« - Non… En fait j'ai expliqué qu'on travaillait ensemble donc je suis disqualifiée mais Mitchie et Caitlyn non, sourit-elle._

_« - T'es géniale._

_« - Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas terminé !_

_Caitlyn sourcilla voulant savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu mais elle refusa de parler, et termina de se préparer tranquillement. A vingt heures, un homme monta sur la scène._

_« - Bonsoir à tous, je suis Brown Césario et ce soir nous allons vivre un grand moment de musique. Nous ici et vous chez vous, dit-il à la caméra, vous allez pouvoir les voir passer, montrer ce dont ils sont capables. Que ce soit en groupe ou tout seul, en chant, ou en danse, à la production ou à la musique, ils sont tous là dans les coulisses. Mais avant de commencer, je vous rappelle les règles. Notre jury, composé des trois membres de Connect3, pourra à tout moment de la prestation la stopper en disant…_

_« - Stop, crièrent les trois garçons en souriant._

_« - Et voilà. Alors combien de rêves vont-ils briser ce soir ? Vous le serez en restant avec nous sur MTV ! Candidats, êtes-vous prêts ?_

_Ils crièrent un 'oui' retentissant et Brown donna le top départ. Aussitôt un groupe de danseurs monta sur scène et commencèrent à danser du hip-hop sur un morceau de quarantième symphonie de Mozart qu'il avait remixé. Shane fut emballé aussitôt au contraire de Nate. Il fut le premier à dire « stop » Jason le suivant peu après faisant grogner leur amie qui décréta qu'ils n'avaient aucun goût. Ils se disputèrent quelques secondes que le second monte sur scène et sourcillèrent en voyant une fille de douze ans sur scène. Habillée d'un tutu, elle attendit le début de la musique et commença à danser. Ses mouvements étaient si précis et coordonnées qu'ils la laissèrent aller jusqu'au bout de son numéro et ils sourcillèrent quand elle leur avoua qu'elle n'était venue que pour que sa grande sœur puisse les voir de près. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, lui assurant qu'elle était plus que douée puis le groupe suivant monta._

_Durant la soirée, Shane fut de plus en plus aux aguets, espérant voir et entendre Mitchie mais également la fameuse jeune femme dont la chanson le hantait. Malheureusement, les candidats défilèrent sans qu'aucun ne leur convienne complètement. La seconde partie de la soirée s'annonça plus intéressante, puisque le jeune homme vit plusieurs de ses camarades passer. Sander et Barron se lancèrent dans un numéro de hip-hop qui laissa tout le monde sans voix, Lola s'avéra être une chanteuse incroyable et même Peggy le surprit._

_« - Et bien, je ne sais pas si on trouvera mieux que cette fille, chuchota Nate._

_« - Je n'en suis pas si certain, répondit Shane sûr de lui._

_La soirée continua et ils crurent qu'ils n'en viendraient jamais à bout quand Brown annonça les derniers candidats._

_Tess se préparait à monter sur scène quand l'homme qui annonçait l'ordre de passage entra._

_« - A vous, les filles, dit-il en fixant Mitchie et Caitlyn._

_« - Quoi ! Et moi alors ?_

_« - J'ai appelé tous ceux qui étaient inscrits. Si vous êtes encore là c'est que vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste ! Allez en piste !_

_« - Si tu montes sur scène Mitchie, je décroche le téléphone._

_« - Décroche-le en salue ma belle-mère pour moi, dit-elle avant d'entrer sur scène._

_« - Les voilà enfin, les dernières candidates, intervint Brown. Bon je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression mais comme personne n'a encore satisfait complètement notre jury, vous êtes leur dernier espoir._

_« - Mais pas de pression, rit Cailyn en branchant son ordinateur._

_« - C'est quand vous voulez !_

_La productrice regarda son amie et acquiesça en lançant la musique. Mitchie sourit et face aux trois jours, elle remua la tête en rythme avant de chanter doucement._

_« - __Baby, when they look up at the sky / We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by / You'll be comin' home with me tonight / We'll be burning up like neon lights_ (Bébé quand ils regardent le ciel / On sera des étoiles filantes en train de passer / Tu rentreras à la maison avec moi ce soir / On brûlera comme des néons de lumières)

La musique s'intensifia et elle décrocha le micro de son pied avant de reprendre avec plus d'assurance.

« - _Be still, my heart cuz it's freaking out / It's freaking out / Right now / Shining like stars cuz we're beautiful / We're beautiful / Right now / You're all I see in all these places / You're all I see in all these faces / So let's pretend we're running out of time / Of time._ (Sois encore, mon cœur parce que c'est effrayant / C'est effrayant / Tout de suite / Brillant comme des étoiles parce que nous sommes magnifiques / Nous sommes magnifiques / Tout de suite / Tu es tout ce que je vois dans tous ces lieux / Tu es tout ce que je vois dans tous ces visages / Donc prétendons que l'on manquons de temps / De temps.)

A présent complètement à l'aise, Mitchie ferma les yeux et commença son refrain alors que Nate s'apprétait à dire 'Stop'.

« - _Baby, when they look up at the sky / We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by / You'll be comin' home with me tonight / We'll be burning up like neon lights._ (Bébé quand ils regardent le ciel / On sera des étoiles filantes en train de passer / Tu rentreras à la maison avec moi ce soir / On brûlera comme des néons de lumières)

En l'entendant chanter, il écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée par sa voix, la justesse des notes et son aisance sur scène. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise qu'il oublia complètement que quelques secondes auparavant, il s'apprêtait à arrêter son passage.

« - _Baby, when they look up at the sky / We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by / You'll be comin' home with me tonight / We'll be burning up like neon lights._ (Bébé quand ils regardent le ciel / On sera des étoiles filantes en train de passer / Tu rentreras à la maison avec moi ce soir / On brûlera comme des néons de lumières)

De son côté, Shane sourit en la voyant si à l'aise et demanda à Jason ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Son ami leva le pouce et il réitéra sa question à Nate qui refusa de répondre se contentant d'un « la ferme, j'écoute ».

« - _Neon lights / Neon lights / Neon lights / Like neon lights / Like neon lights_. (Néon de lumière / Néons de lumières / Néons de lumières / Comme des néons de lumière / Comme des néons de lumière)

Alors que Mitchie allait reprendre sa chanson, quelqu'un entra en créant un scandale.

« - Descend de la petite traînée !

La musique se tut et tout le monde fixa la femme qui venait d'entrer, habillée d'un peignoire éponge, un masque vert sur le visage et des bigoudis dans les cheveux.

« - Tu crois qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est ridicule, demanda Mitchie à sa meilleure amie qui pouffa.

« - Je crois pas non. Attendons la suite !

En effet, Bettina remonta l'allée jusqu'à la scène et fixa la chanteuse furieuse.

« - Je vous connais, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Oui tu travailles pour moi, tu te souviens !

« - Ah désolée, je vais encore au lycée, je ne travaille pas. Mon banquier peut l'attester, dit-elle franchement.

« - Bon ok, c'est rock'n'roll ce soir, intervint Brown. Sécurité pouvez-vous emmener cette femme… Loin d'ici ma foi !

Dans le brouhaha créait par le départ, forcé, de la mère de Shane, qui soupira honteux, personne ne vit Tess couper les fils et l'écran de Caitlyn revint noir.

« - Ah non, cria-t-elle en appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier. Reviens bébé, rallume-toi pour maman !… Mitchie, l'appela-t-elle il ne marche plus, je peux plus t'accompagner.

« - Un problème, demanda Brown.

« - Non, non je…

La productrice s'arrêta de parler. Préoccuper à ranger ses fils, avait tiré sur le mauvais et le fil sectionné arriva sur scène. Tout le monde le fixa et les deux filles, ainsi que Shane murmurèrent le même prénom.

« - Hey là c'est du sabotage, décréta Cailtyn.

« - Sabotage ou non, si vous ne pouvez pas continuer votre prestation, je dois vous disqualifier, prévint le présentateur à regret.

« - Attendez, j'ai vu un piano dans les coulisses, je termine mon passage sur scène et Cait joue de l'autre côté.

« - Moi ça me va. Messieurs les juges ?

« - C'est bon, dirent-ils après en avoir parler quelques secondes.

Tandis que Brown demandait une caméra pour surveiller Caitlyn depuis les coulisses, Mitchie joignit ses mains et se pencha légèrement les remerciant. Malheureusement son amie ne connaissait qu'une chanson au piano et lorsque Shane l'entendit, il se tendit alors que Mitchie déglutissait.

« - Bon visiblement on change de registre, sourit-elle. Je dédie ma chanson à un garçon formidable qui m'a sauvé de la plus belle des manières... _I can't sleep tonight, / Wide awake and so confused / Everything is in line, / But I am bruised / I need a voice to echo / I need a light to take me home / I kinda need a hero, is it you? / I never see the forrest for the trees / I could really use your melody / Baby I'm a little blind / I think it's time for you to find me. __(Je ne peux pas dormir ce soir, / Bien éveillée et si confuse / Tout est bien, / Mais je suis meurtrie / J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho / J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison / J'ai comme besoin d'un héros, est-ce que c'est toi ? / Je ne vois jamais la forêt derrière l'arbre / Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie / Bébé je suis un peu aveugle / Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me trouver.)_

_Nate et Jason fixèrent leur ami une seconde puis la jeune femme sur scène se demandant si elle allait chanter la chanson avec la même qualité mais en entendant cette nouvelle version, ils décidèrent de se taire. Inconsciente de l'état dans lequel elle mettait le jury, elle continua doucement avant de donner plus de puissance à sa voix pour le refrain._

« - _Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale.__(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plait / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

_Le public lui-même se tut écoutant la jeune femme chanter avec tout son cœur, alors que Tess fulminait dans les coulisses se cachant de la caméra qui filmait Caitlyn jouer le thème au piano avec sérieux. Même si à la fin de la chanson, elle tira la langue avant de revenir sur scène pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras._

_« - Messieurs les jury, votre verdict, demanda Brown tout en le connaissant déjà._

_Il avait observé le visage de son neveu qu'il connaissait par cœur et le regard qu'il avait ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il était tout le charme de la chanson. « Ou peut-être de la chanteuse, songea-t-il en l'observant. »_

_« - C'est unanime, dit Nate en prenant la parole. La chanson est de vous deux ?_

_« - Non, de moi uniquement. La première on l'a travaillé à deux mais…_

_« - Dans ce cas, félicitations à toutes les deux, vous êtes les grandes gagnantes du concours, dit-il en les rejoignant. C'était magnifique, je suis fan de cette chanson que j'entends pour la seconde fois._

_« - Quelle coïncidence, c'est aussi la seconde fois que je la chante, sourit-elle._

_Shane et Jason les rejoignirent quelques secondes et les félicitèrent alors que Brown clôturait la soirée en remerciant, le public, l'équipe de l'ombre et les candidats. Les caméras éteintes, il rejoignit les gagnantes qui étaient toujours sur scène._

_« - Alors ça les filles, c'est ce que j'appelle du talent avec un T majuscule !_

_« - Et vous pouvez le croire, rit Jason. Il était le guitariste de l'un des plus grands groupes de rock du monde._

_Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis il alla voir sa sœur alors que Mike montait sur scène. Il félicita les deux filles qui leur proposa de venir rapidement à New York afin d'enregistrer un duo faisant rire Mitchie qui avoua qu'elle comptait y vivre._

_« - Tu m'abandonnes ?_

_« - Bah tu sais, ma belle-mère doit commencer à vider la maison de mes affaires alors je n'ai pas trop le choix._

_« - Mais qui va te protéger ?_

_« - Je m'occupe de ce détail, intervint Shane en la serrant dans ses bras les faisant rire. Au fait je vous présent officiellement Mitchie et sa meilleure amie Caitlyn._

_« - Enchanté, moi c'est Nate, sourit Jason._

_« - Et moi Shane, décréta Nate._

_« - Ravie, rirent-elles._

_Ils discutèrent de longues minutes puis se souvenant d'un détail, Mitchie s'éloigna suivi par Shane et Caitlyn. Nate et Jason les imitèrent voulant savoir ce qu'ils passaient et ils montèrent un peu dans la Cadillac, et le reste dans la Ferrari qui roulèrent jusqu'à chez la brunette. Ils se garèrent rapidement et elle rejoignit sa chambre où elle prit les document qu'elle avait trouvait miraculeusement dans la boite à lettre au matin. Elle arriva en même temps que Brown qui ramenait sa sœur hystérique. Quand elle vit la brunette, elle la fixa avec haine et déclara._

_« - Tu n'es plus la bienvenue chez moi à partir de maintenant. Va-t-en !_

_« - En fait, répondit Mitchie avec assurance, mon père m'a légué tous ses biens à ma naissance et il n'a jamais changé son testament. Donc la maison et tous les meubles achetés avant votre divorce m'appartiennent. Ainsi que le jardin et toute la propriété. La liste est chez le notaire de ma famille et tout est en règle._

_« - J'ai vérifié moi-même avec l'avocat du groupe, répondit Shane en s'approchant de sa copine prête à la défendre._

_« - De ce fait, et parce que malgré tout, j'aime mes petits frères, je te laisse un an pour quitter ma maison. Tu peux prendre tout ce qui t'appartient, mais si jamais il manque une seule fourchette dans l'argenterie ou un verre, tu devras me rembourser le service intégralement._

_« - Et pourquoi qu'un an ? Tout cela ne sera à toi que dans quatre ans !_

_« - Je sais, je ne peux rien faire de cette maison avant ma majorité et je pourrais te laisser y végéter mais tu vois, j'ai passé six ans à t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Six ans que je me lève à six heures du matin et que je te sers comme une simple domestique. Six ans que tu me traites comme une esclave, il est temps que je prenne ma revanche. Et je sais exactement combien j'ai de verres, de chaque forme, grâce aux nombreuses vaisselles que j'ai faites. Je serais de toi, je ferais attention, avec ta prochaine employée, certains valent mille dollars pièce… Sache que je te laisse un an uniquement parce que Gaël et Glenn ne peuvent pas aller chez leur père qui est mort paix à son âme. T'as un an à partir de demain pour quitter cette maison sinon je t'attente un procès pour squat illégal et abus de confiance. Bonne fin de soirée Bettina, dit-elle avec fierté… Maintenant que ceci est réglé… Cait, ça te dit de dormir à la maison ?_

_« - Et nous, intervint Jason._

_« - Vous êtes les bienvenus aussi, rit-elle en les faisant rentrer sauf Brown qui préféra rentrer chez lui pour rejoindre sa femme, surtout toi, chuchota-t-elle en retenant son petit ami par le poignet._

_« - Ah oui ?_

_« - Oh oui. Tu m'as fait goûté au réveil de rêve, maintenant j'en veux encore !_

_Il rit mais lui promit plusieurs réveils de ce type à New York, la faisant soupirer d'envie._

_« - Tu sais, j'ai bien envie d'abuser au maximum et de dire à ta mère de préparer trois chambres puisque j'ai vérifié la tienne ce matin, souffla-t-elle en montant pour faire les chambres en questions._

_« - Hey c'est pas l'hôtel, prévient Shane en fixant ses amis, chacun s'occupe de sa chambre ok ?_

_Les trois étant d'accord, Mitchie leur donna simplement draps, couvertures et oreillers avant de suivre Shane jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait occupé une semaine et il se déshabillèrent. Il ne garda que son caleçon et elle en profita pour piquer son tee-shirt qu'elle mit avant de retirer son soutien-gorge. La seconde suivante, elle s'installait au creux de ses bras, pour une véritable nuit de repos._

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Depuis qu'elle était descendue de l'avion, Mitchie regardait partout autour d'elle. N'ayant jamais quitté Los Angeles, elle s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait posé un million de questions aux hôtesses de l'avion, elle avait questionné Henri le chauffeur des garçons depuis la sortie de l'aéroport et à présent, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir courir partout. Shane, qui l'observait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, sourit en la voyant trépigner sur place.

« - Un problème Mitchie, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Hein ? Non, non. On peut entrer ? Ou on reste devant votre maison _Ad Vitam Eternam_ ?

« - Le temps d'aider Henri à décharger tes nombreux bagages et ma valise et on entre, lui promit-il.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit le chauffeur qui était en train de sortir les bagages et la brunette courut les rejoindre. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu beaucoup d'affaires à elle, Bettina veillant à ce qu'elle ait juste de quoi se changer trois fois par semaines, depuis la fin du concours, Shane l'avait emmené faire un peu de shopping et avait beaucoup ri en la voyant souvent hésité entre deux tenues pour ne pas trop dépenser. Sauf qu'à présent, elle avait trois valises, dont deux de vêtements.

« - Donne-moi ça, dit-elle en lui prenant sa valise orange des mains.

« - Rends-moi ça mademoiselle, rit-il en la lui reprenant.

« - Ah non, c'est ma valise, à moi de la porter.

Sur ces mots, elle lui reprit son bien et commença à partir avec en direction de la maison. Ils rirent de la voir peiner pour monter sa valise jusqu'au perron. Shane la rejoignit avec le reste. Une valise rose, une rouge et un sac en bandoulière. Posant les deux au sol, il ouvrit la porte, remerciant Henri et proposa à sa petite amie d'entrer.

« - Alors, demanda-t-il en fermant la porte.

« - Chut je visite.

Sans un mot, elle fit le tour de la maison alors qu'il lui signalait quelle chambre elle venait de voir où quelle porte ouvrait sur quelle pièce. Quand enfin elle crut avoir vu la dernière pièce, elle fit un tour sur elle-même et le fixa.

« - Ta maison est magnifique mon cher, sache-le !

« - Ce n'est pas que la mienne, nuança-t-il, mais je te remercie. Allez viens, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main, je t'emmène dans ta chambre que tu puisses t'installer tranquillement. Mon père ne rentre que dans deux heures, il est en pleine réunion le pauvre, rit-il.

Elle l'imita curieuse de voir la seule pièce qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir. Il ouvrit la porte, situé face à sa propre chambre et s'effaça laissant ainsi la jeune femme découvrir sa chambre. Elle entra et sourit en voyant la pièce rose. Tout, des murs, aux meubles étaient de la même couleurs mais donnait un sentiment de paix qui atteint la brunette en plein cœur. Elle sourit en voyant quelques poupées en tenue de princesse sur les étagères, et l'énorme ours en peluche blanc sur son lit.

« - Elle est magnifique. C'est vraiment ma chambre, demanda-t-elle un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« - Oui. J'ai appelé mon père le lendemain du concours. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle te plairait et si tu veux…

« - Non, non elle est parfaite, je te promets, souffla-t-elle avant de lui sauter dans les bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il répondit à son baiser avec autant de fougue en l'enlaçant alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. L'air les sépara rapidement et il sourit en la regardant.

« - Elle te plait réellement ?

« - Oui, lui dit-elle en souriant. Et une fois que j'aurais vidé mes valises, je serai prête pour un nouveau départ.

Sans réfléchir, il lui proposa son aide et ils ne mirent pas deux heures pour trouver une place à ses vêtements, qui rejoignirent le dressing, sa guitare qu'elle posa contre le mur à défaut de mieux, et ses quelques livres qui finirent sur une étagère, puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit fatiguée.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un voyage en avion soit si éreintant !

« - Et encore… Attends d'avoir vécu ta première tournée, sourit-il en s'allongeant près d'elle. Ça c'est éreintant !

« - Chut, tu vas me déprimer.

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle lui répondit de la même manière et lorsque l'air les sépara, elle se blottit contre lui avant de souffler longuement pour se reposer. Malheureusement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix raisonna.

« - Shane, vous êtes arrivés ?

« - Allez on descend que je te présente mon père, chuchota-t-il.

« - Ok, soupira-t-elle fatiguée, je te suis.

Il rit et se redressa avant de l'aider à faire de même puisque ils rejoignirent la cuisine où un homme se tenait devant le plan de travail. Mitchie le regarda et nota tout de suite sa ressemblance avec Shane. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, le regard aussi chaleureux même s'il avait les yeux bleus, le sourire avenant. Il portait un jeans basique et un tee-shirt vantant les méritent du sport, mais ce qu'elle remarqua surtout ce fut la musculature qu'il avait. « Il a des bras plus gros que mes cuisses, songea-t-elle intimidée. »

« - Salut papa. Alors ces trois semaines ?

« - Reposantes sans toi dans les pattes, rit-il en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« - Sympa, grogna-t-il amusé. Je te présente, Mitchie, la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé et…

« - Dont il me rabat les oreilles depuis deux semaines, le coupa Michael en fixant la brunette qui rougit.

« - Décidément quel accueil, souffla Shane en souriant. Je te disais, je te présente Mitchie la fille dont je te rabats les oreilles visiblement et ma petite amie. Mitchie voilà mon père, et le chef de la sécurité du groupe en tournée.

« - Bienvenue chez toi Mitchie. Mon fils a déjà du te faire faire le tour donc je n'aurais qu'une question… Que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

« - Oh euh je n'ai pas d'allergie quelconque et j'ai appris à manger de tout donc…

« - Oh une personne facile à nourrir, voilà qui va me changer, dit-il en coulant un regard à son fils qui grogna pour la forme.

« - Vous voulez de l'aide ?

« - Tu sais cuisiner ?

Elle rit et Shane rappela à son père que Bettina la traitait comme une domestique, le faisant rougir. Il s'excusa de l'oubli mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle-même voulant oublier cet aspect de son adolescence pour le moment. Elle se lava donc les mains et aida Michael faire des lasagnes aux deux saumons, qu'ils accompagnèrent d'une salade verte et d'une glace.

Durant le repas, ils firent connaissance. Mitchie lui parla de ses rêves de gloire, Shane affirma qu'elle avait un talent indéniable, et Michael lui proposa de former les gardes du corps dont elle aurait probablement besoin prochainement avant de lui raconter comment ils vivaient ici. Comme elle devait aller en cours, elle serait contrainte de se lever à six heures, afin d'avoir el temps de rejoindre son lycée mais le week-end était sacré.

« - Personne n'a le droit de réveiller les autres. En général je suis debout à six heures et Shane ne se lève jamais avant dix heures. On mange quand on a faim sauf le soir naturellement et on évite de rentrer après trois heures du matin quand on sort en boite.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je préfère l'opéra aux night-clubs.

« - Sérieux, s'étonna le jeune homme.

« - Oui. Mon père écoutait Carmen, Le Mariage de Figaro, ou Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

« - Connais-tu la Traviata ?

« - Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis six ans, admit-elle, mais je reconnaîtrais la musique facilement. Vous l'avez ?

« - Non mais Julie, la future belle-mère de Shane, adore la Traviata et…

« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de marier ?

« - En effet mais j'ai envie de retenter le coup donc… Je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre à l'opéra.

« - C'est une superbe histoire, admit Mitchie. Ça raconte l'histoire d'Alfredo Germont, bourgeois parisien, qui tombe amoureux de Violetta Valérie une courtisane. Pour lui elle abandonne sa carrière mais le père d'Alfredo désapprouve cette histoire et convainc Violetta de rompre. Ce qu'elle fait pour sauver la réputation de l'homme qu'elle aime.

« - Et ça se termine bien ?

« - Pas vraiment, l'œuvre est inspiré de _La_ _Dame aux Camélias_ d'Alexandre Dumas fils, et écrite en pleine période romantique, à l'instar de _Frankenstein_ de Mary Shelley.

Il soupira, décrétant qu'il n'aimait pas les histoires tragiques puis rappela à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait le tutoyer. Elle sourit et lui promit de faire attention avant de bâiller longuement. Shane lui proposa d'aller se coucher, lui assurant qu'ils feraient la vaisselle sans elle. Les remerciant elle monta se coucher. Seulement allongée dans son lit, elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil et entendit son copain monter une heure plus tard. Prenant son téléphone, elle lui envoya un message et quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte avant d'y entrer.

« - Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

« - Non j'avoue j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je crois que tes bras me manquent.

Il sourit et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de la rejoindre. Il s'allongea sur les draps et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme soupira de bien-être et chuchota :

« - Tu crois que ton père verrait d'un mauvais œil qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir ?

« - Non, j'ai déjà fait bien pire dans cette maison, avoua-t-il machinalement. Enfin… Disons que non ça ne le dérangera pas.

Elle sourit puis lui proposa d'entrer dans son lit avant de se rallonger sur lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour s'endormir quand il la sentit froncer les sourcils.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non je… Shane, reprit-elle après quelques minutes.

« - Oui, répondit-il ensommeillé.

« - T'as été jusqu'où avec une fille ?

« - Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?

« - Non mais je veux savoir du coup.

« - Je répondrais pas.

« - Ok, dit-elle en se redressant légèrement, alors dans ce cas, j'utilise ma question que j'ai gagné lors du match de foot !

« - Ok je te raconterai tout demain. C'est promis mais maintenant on dort s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa puis se rallongea contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il avait déjà fait mais s'endormit avant sans savoir que, de son côté, Shane l'écouter respirer afin de savoir quand elle serait aux pays des rêves. Quand la respiration de la brunette devint régulière, il sourit, la serra un peu plus contre lui, et chuchota :

« - Je t'aime Mitchie.

FIN

* * *

* : J'ignore si c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais arrêté en cours d'année mais vu que je suis pressée par le temps je ne peux pas vérifier cette information donc on va faire comme si c'était la procédure légale.

** : Extrait de Roméo et Juliette. Acte II, scène 2.

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ma version de Cendrillon ? Vous aviez reconnu l'idée quand même ? Bon moi j'aime particulièrement l'attitude de Shane le premier soir, quand il retrouve sa mère… Et aussi faire une Tess lourdingue ! Par contre, quand Shane abandonne Mitchie le lendemain du bal d'Halloween… Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer. Bon ok je voulais surtout secouer Mitchie pour lui ouvrir les yeux mais que Shane l'abandonne comme ça… Après tout ce qu'il a fait, j'avais envie de le noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes (Comme toi Sirine) Bon et vous votre avis ? Je posterais des photos de la maison, des tenues et déguisements, sur ma page facebook dans quelques minutes. Ainsi que les vidéos des chansons que j'utilise =) (Le lien direct est dans ma bio sinon cherchez la page « Miss Tagada » avec Demi et Selena en photo de profil. =) ) N'oubliez pas le pari sur la page =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
